Confusing Love Square
by Fallen-Angel-RM
Summary: Mikan is a slave to Hotaru.She hates Mikan for being so cheerful. Afterward, deeper into the story, Mikan is seen as a... NANI? A PRINCESS? First story, crapy story, not many people like it but someone has to..right? RxR please!
1. hate her

Konnichiwa mina-san this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice.

**Confusing Love Square**

**chapter 1**

Imai Hotaru is a 15 year old heir and a famous singer. Her "friend" Sakura Mikan 15 years old is a **slave **to Hotaru because Mikan's parents died in a car accident, Imai's were friends with the Sakura's so they decided to take in Mikan on the condition that she helps their daughter with school stuff etc.

**Mikan's POV**

"**Mikan! Hurry up and bring me my bag!"** Hotaru said getting very annoyed but still with a very calm face.

"**Not this one! The other one. This one does not go with my clothes!"**

"_**-sigh-we go through this everyday, that girls naggings never gonna stop is it. . ."**_ I thought as I got Hotaru's bag.

Once I gave Hotaru her bag they got into the limo and set off for school.

"**Mikan you can go straight home from school today, I have a date with Natsume-kun at 1 and Ruka-kun at 4 today so go home and study or something since that brain of yours could use it. . ." **

Okay, now, I'm really getting pissed off. **"hai! Hotaru-sama." **

Fuck her! She's been like this since I've become a part of their 'family'! Just because my parents aren't here anymore doesn't mean that she can do whatever she wants with me!

_Flashback_

"_Mikan, this is Hotaru, my daughter. I hope that the two of you will get along fine okay?" Hotaru's mum said._

_Mikan nodded in response. _

"_Konichiwa watashiwo Mikan des!"_

"_Here." Hotaru shoved a bag into Mikan's hands. "Carry this for me."_

**Hotaru's POV**

"**So happy I have a date with both Natsu-kun and Ru-kun. I'm gonna have a wonderful day today!" **I thought while waking down the hallway humming one of my songs she I wrote when I met Natsume-kun.

"**Natsume-kun lets have a wonderful time later on!" **I said my face still with no emotion at all.

"**Nn"** Natsume said not moving a muscle on his face at all.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"**What was that for?" **Natsume said giving me a death glare though I just ignored it.

"**Its your fault for standing there like a rock doing nothing" **I replied.

"**hmph. . . See you later at 1"** Natsume said walking away pissed.

**-TBC-**

Me: yea I know its damn short. But still review anyone?


	2. date with them

Konnichiwa mina-san!

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Confusing Love Square**

**Chapter 2**

**Hotaru's POV**

"**RING!"**

"**Ok class don't forget to do your homework that is all. Class dismiss."** The teacher said as he walked out the classroom.

"_**Finally, last class for the day is over."**_I thought as I gathered my things and prepared to leave the classroom. As I closed my locker and started to walk away Mikan bumped into me.

"**Watch where you're going idoit!"** I said getting annoyed **"Really what on earth are you thing half the day your always in a daze!" **

"**Gomen, Hotaru-sama."** Mikan replied with no hesitation.

After that I went to go meet up with Natsume.

"**Konnichiwa Natsume-kun. Where shall we go today? I'm thinking maybe a restaurant down the street that just opened yesterday."** I said as I walked towards where Natsume was stand looking very impatient.

"**Anything's fine since you came late. Ever since 12 45p.m my stomach has been growling like shit." **

When we reached the stall it was already 1 30 p.m. and both Natsume and I were very hungry.

"**You're paying for this right?"** I said when we were at the entrance of the stall.

Natsume just walked in the stall pretending not to hear what I said. We found a seat and sat down. I stared at the menu for a few minutes then ordered a medium sized beef bowl with egg meal.

(A meal consists of a drink, soup and a bowl of rice/noodle) Natsume ordered a large chicken bowl meal. Hotaru was served first then Natsume.

When I finished my food I walked out of the shop saying **"Natsume pay for me. Come find me later at the bookstore" **Natsume's head snapped round to me. I gave him an evil smile and walked off.

**Natsume's POV **

"**Idiotic money faced girl, I'm only with her because she's rich and my parents want me to merry her. . ."** I mumbled under his breath while taking another spoonful of my food.

Once I finished my food I paid for both of us and headed to the bookstore. The bookstore was a very big. Where would that damn money faced girl go in a bookstore like this?

I saw Hotaru walking towards the technical part of the bookstore I quickly ran after her in case I lost track of her again.

"**Hey where do you want to go after this?"** I asked Hotaru.

"**I don't know. Do you want to catch a movie?"** Hotaru replied.

"**Nah maybe we should just go home. . ." **

"**Ok then"**

**Hotaru's POV again.**

"_**Boy, I don't get what Mikan sees in him he is a damn annoying idiotic boy. Well I guess this is why Mikan is called a idiot."**_ I thought when I parted with Natsume.

"_**Hmm 2p.m. maybe I should go watch that movie it lasts 1 hour half anyway. What if Ruka-kun wants me to watch it with me? Ah I know I'll text him and ask if he wants to watch it."**_ I started to text Ruka when I saw Mikan walking towards the bookstore going to the "elementary books section"

"_**This is how Mikan studies? What good can come out of reading elementary books when you're already in middle school unless her English is that bad. Oh right I forgot she's an idiot." **_I ended up flowing Mikan until 3.30 when I noticed the time. I ran to the fountain in the town where Ruka said to meet at. When I got to the fountain I decided to buy some taiyaki since it was still early.

"**One chocolate taiyaki please. Thanks."** I told the shop owner.

"**One chocolate taiyaki coming up!"** replied the shop owner. When I got the taiyaki I sat down at a bench next to the fountain.

"**Hotaru-chan am I late? Did you wait long?"** Ruka said running up to me.

"**Your not late I just came early"** I said smiling.

"**Hey do you want to watch that new movie that just came out?" **It was like Ruka had read my mind. I was overjoyed but didn't really look like it when I said **"Sure."**

We walked along the street hand in hand to the movie theatre. The show we were watching was a romance and horror film though when in horror films usually the girl is more afraid then the guy but in the theatre it seemed like Ruka was more afraid then me. After the movie Ruka left as he had to go back to school for extra classes.

**Mikan's POV**

(Around the time where Natsume left)

I went home (Hotaru's house) and went straight to my room, threw my bag on the ground and jumped onto my bed and sighed. I wonder what Natsume is doing now. . . If he's with Hotaru then I don't even want to think about it that damn Hotaru. But . . . if he's at home then it's a totally different story. . . ARH

I picked up my pillow and covered my head. After a while I took my bag and started searching for the math paper the teacher gave us today.

"**Found it!"** I said out loud. I took out her pencil case and started writing.

Five questions later I was stuck so I decided to write my composition instead since English was surprisingly my best subject. The topic was about what you do everyday of something like that.

Even though English was my best subject it still took me at least 1 hour+ to write it. As time passed I managed to finish all my homework. Soon I started to feel very bored so I on the TV in her room which was a very old one to that.

"**Tadaima" **a voice came from downstairs.

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs **"welcome back Hotaru-sama"** I said as I bowed down to great my 'master'.

"**Mikan have you done all your homework? If you have I want to go shopping for materials for my new invention." **Hotaru asked me as she walked into the living room.

"**I've done all my homework Hotaru-sama"**

"**Ok then we will leave in 15 minutes and come home say around 7+ just in time for dinner and stop calling me Hotaru-sama you know I don't like it or do you really just have a head that's good for nothing." **I just kept quite and went to prepare to go out later.

"**LING!"** As Hotaru and I walked into the materials store we noticed Natsume walking around obviously looking for something.

When Hotaru saw me staring at Natsume with such an expression she ran to Natsume and hugged him saying **"How have you been Natsume?"** At that moment I froze all that was going on in my head was the words Hotaru said in such a sweet tone.

The voice of Hotaru calling me woke me from my daze. "**Mikan I want you to meet Natsume-kun even though I'm sure you've seen him at school and I've told you so much about him seeing you're a air head even if you properly seen him and talked to him you would forget about it."**

"**Ok. Konnichiwa I'm. . ." **

Natsume cut me off. **"Mikan, right?"**

"_**ah he knows my name. . ."**_I thought

"**The one that always forgets to do homework and stuff. . ."** Natsume continued.

My mouth dropped wide open.

"**I'm Natsume"** I just stared at Natsume not knowing what was going around me, I fell.

Natsume whispered something to Hotaru's ear and Hotaru nodded in response**. **

"**Ok then ja ne Hotaru, ****polka dots."**

"**Hey! What gives you the right to call me polka. . ."** but before I could finish Natsume was already out of the shop.

Hotaru just smirked at went to look for her things. As I followed Hotaru I wondered what Natsume meant by polka dots. As I thought and thought about it, I finally figured it out.

My face was bright red Hotaru noticed and asked me what was wrong I just shock my head and continued walking.

After 1 hour or so of shopping my hands were full of Hotaru's things and we were waiting for Hotaru's limo to come pick us up.

When we were in the limo Hotaru told me to put all her things in her lab when we reached home. I just nodded in response.

**-TBC-**

Me: okays…Reviews anyone?


	3. Mikan has a brother!

Yo! Here's the next chapter!

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**Confusing Love Square**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

Mikan was walking down the hallway to her next class thinking how horrible life because in the morning they went through again what has now become their daily routine of Hotaru, yelling at Mikan again and again for not giving her the correct things or being too slow.

Most of all she was thinking of her late parents and her said to be brother who ran away from home when she was 4 years old. When she reached that point she was at the door of her classroom standing there staring into blank space.

She awoke from her thoughts when . . **."Oi! Polka dots would you mind not blocking the way of people who actually want to go into the classroom?"** A voice came out from behind her.

Mikan would know that voice anywhere; it was Natsume standing right behind her. She remembered what Natsume had said to her yesterday and started to protest

"**Stop calling me 'polka dots' you perverted jerk!"** People started looking at Natsume and Mikan.

"**Don't shout so loud you idiot!"** Natsume said covering her mouth.

"**So what? People should know what you really are! A per . . . .!"** Mikan shouted but got cut off by Natsume before she could finish her sentence.

By the time the bell rang Natsume and Mikan were still fighting but now in the hallway. As they were bickering their teacher for that period walked passed them.

"**Would you care to join the class Ms Sakura, Mr Hyuuga?" **It was their math teacher Jinno-sensei looking very irritated.

Mikan and Natsume just glared at each other and walked into the classroom with the teacher behind them.

During class while Jinno was giving another lecture, half the class was sleeping and the next half was either goofing off, texting people under their desk, doing forgotten homework or actually listening to the lecture but all Mikan could think about was the stupid Natsume.

When class was over Jinno-sensei called Mikan to the teacher's table.

"**Ms Sakura could you at least try to look interested in my class like the others?"**

Mikan didn't feel like talking so she just tilted her head down and walked away.

She started walking to her next class when she met Hotaru at her locker.

"**Mikan, wait for me at the gate today I will be a bit late. I already told the driver so just wait with him until I come."**

"**H-hai."** Mikan was still thinking about Natsume when saying this so she was a bit hesitant. As soon as Hotaru walked off the bell rang

"_**Oh shit, I'm late for class!"**_Mikan thought _**"Oh right its that baka Naru's class next."**_

So she just walked slowly to her class room.

"**Mikan-chan I know you're a very busy person but can you please try not to not be late for my class. . ."** Narumi-sensei in a happy but displeased tone.

"**Eh? Gomen Narumi-sensei!"** Mikan said in her cute voice as she did not want to have detention.

"**Ah? Hai hai, please go to your seat then."** Narumi said cheerfully.

During Narumi's class everyone paid attention because none of them wanted to be embarrassed by Narumi's Alice (yes they still have Alices just that there was a barrier round the school so they could not use it -.-ll)

The bell rang and everyone dashed out of class.

"**Oh great I have to go wait for the 'Princess' at the gate today"** Mikan muttered under her breath sighing as she walked down the school hallway when the last period ended.

**Hotaru's POV**

"**Hey could you guys be a bit faster I want to go and finish up an invention." **I said getting impatient.

"**Sorry Hotaru-chan. We cant go any faster then this."** Both Anna and Nonoko said at the same time. They were making a potion for

me.

"**Thanks, ja ne"** I said as she left the science lab.

"**Mikan get in the car I want to go home and watch a movie."**

Mikan rushed into the car as my chauffer opened the door for me. When we reached home I gave my maid her bag to put into my room.

Hotaru jumped onto the couch and grabbed the controller and played the movie she was watching yesterday. She was watching a comedy.

"**What on earths are you talking about you can't go to school as a boy! For crying out loud you're a GIRL!" **

"**But dad I heard the girls at that school are SO girly!"** One part of the movie played.

**Normal POV **

Mikan was in her room doing her homework when she got a text from a privet number.

"_**Eh? Who could this be from?"**_ Mikan thought as she opened the SMS it read: _try wearing pants once in a while would ya. I can see it flying freely in the air polka dots.~~~_

When Mikan read this she looked down the window (she was sitting at the balcony and the wind was very strong so. . .) and saw Natsume smirking.

She got up and pulled down her skirt and went into the room, took out her phone and started typing: _what are you doing here you perverted jerk! _

Mikan never got a reply from him as he was already in the house. She rushed down stairs to see what was happening. She overheard Hotaru and Natsume talking.

"**Natsume-kun what are you doing here?"** Hotaru said as she walked towards Natsume.

"**I'm here to discuss something with you. Its about your 'friend'(slave) Mikan."** Natsume said in a serious tone.

"**What about her don't tell me you love her or something I mean she's a stupid moron with no common sense."** Hotaru said slightly laughing

"**Well she may have no common sense but her brother. . ." **Natsume was cut off

"**I'm sorry you've must have it wrong Mikan has no relatives what so ever so if you please, get out of my house."** Hotaru said quickly as she knew if Mikan's brother, Tsubasa knew anything about his parents death he would take Mikan away but what she didn't know was that he already knew of this news and has been watching Mikan ever since their parents died.

Mikan was shock to hear even a bit of news of her brother as she hasn't seen him for so long.

"**Well isn't someone troubled of hearing something of Mikan's brother."** Natsume said. **"Even if there's nothing to do with her brother, Hotaru I would like to ask a favour from you."**

"**I never thought I would live to see the day Natsume Hyuuga asking for a favour!"** When Mikan heard this she giggled.

Natsume noticed her and whispered something into Hotaru's ear so that Mikan could not hear what they were talking about. When Natsume's finished he turned to the door and left without another word.

Mikan watched until he was gone then noticed Hotaru was still standing there not moving at all with a shock look on her face. Hotaru turned to where Mikan was but no one was there because Mikan ran up as fast as she could before Hotaru could see her.

**Natsume's POV**

"**Hotaru Imai you're in for a big surprise."** I said as he got into the car.

"**Natsume-sama where do want to go next?"** The chauffer asked me.

"**Let's go home"** I replied.

"**Tadaima"** I said as I walked into the mansion.

"**Natsu-kun! Where have you been? I've missed you SO much!"** Kaoru,

My mum said cheerfully.

"**oka-a-san I told you never to call me that."** I said as my mother pinched my cheeks.

"**Mou Natsu-kun! You used to be so cute tugging on my shirt or dress!"**

When she finished I already disappeared to my room. I jumped onto my bed and flipped opened my phone and saw Mikan's message I smirked and closed the phone.

"**Natsume! Are you home?"** Aoi, my sister asked as she walked into then house.

I got out of bed and went down the stairs to meet my sister.

"**Natsume! Did you tell Hotaru about Tsubasa-onii-san?"** Aoi asked excitedly.

I just nodded in response. Aoi had a smile a cross her face

"**Now onii-san can meet his younger sister and Aoi will have an onee-chan to play with!"**

"**Mikan's not your onee-san just yet we still have a long way to go."** I replied.

"**Natsume-sama, Aoi-sama dinner is ready. Please get ready."** One of the family's maid said.

"**So where is Tsubasa?"** I said as I sat down.

"**Could you try calling me onii-san? Its not that hard you know Natsume."** Tsubasa said as he came through the door.

"**Does that answer your question Natsume?"** Kaoru said in a sarcastic tone.

**-TBC-**

Me: howwww waassss thhhaaattt? xD I like adding extra words… REVIEW PEOPLE!


	4. leaving the Imai's

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**Confusing Love Square**

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

"**You know it won't kill you to call me onii-san Natsume."** Tsubasa said emphasizing on the word 'kill'.

"**Well it might."** Natsume mumbled under his breath.

"**Wash up and come eat with us Tsubasa-kun."** Kaoru said smiling at her adopted son.

Soon after Tsubasa came down and sat down with the 'family' to eat dinner. He took a spoonful of his food.

"**Onii-san do you miss onee-san?" **Aoi asked.

"**onee-san?"** Tsubasa replied confused.

"**She means that baka Mikan."** Natsume said not even looking at Tsubasa.

"**Hey what gives you the right to call her a baka?" **Tsubasa said getting irritated.

"**Well she is isn't she?"** Natsume said smirking.

"**Hey no fighting at the table you two!"** Kaoru cut in.

Aoi repeated her question **"So do you miss onee-san?" **

"**Of course! I haven't talked to her for so long. I have to thank you guys for helping me."** Tsubasa smiled at Aoi but didn't even bother to look at Natsume.

"**So how's the plan going?"** Tsubasa asked turning to where Natsume was sitting looking very serious**. **

"**What's with that look on your face its not like you've haven't seen her for a thousand years."** Natsume said smirking.

Tsubasa gave Natsume a glare. Natsume just turned to his food and continued eating. When everyone finished eating Kaoru wanted to watch a movie with the whole family but Natsume said no and walked up the stairs to his room and Aoi and Tsubasa had homework.

So she ended up watching the movie herself alone. As Tsubasa was doing his homework all he could think about was Mikan and if she would like him or not, or what type of food she likes etc.

**Morning Next Day**

"**RING!"** Natsume stretched out his hand to off his alarm clock. He got out of bed, washed up and changed to get ready for school.

He walked down the stairs with his bag in his hands. When he reached the table Aoi and Tsubasa were already there eating their breakfast.

"**Onii-san you slept in again today didn't you?"** Aoi asked Natsume.

"**. . ."** No answer.

"**hmph. Ja ne I'm going to school first."** Aoi said leaving walking towards the door with her school bag in her hands Tsubasa followed her.

Natsume walked down a deserted hallway as he ended up late for school and decided to skip first period.

"_**Damn it's so boring here! I should have not even come to school."**_ He thought.

The bell rang, he walked towards the classroom. Once he sat down he took out a manga put it on his head and slept through the whole class.

A few minutes after school was over Natsume got a text from Tsubasa saying to keep an eye on Mikan as he had to stay back in school for some meeting. So he went to Hotaru's house and asked her the same thing he had asked her yesterday.

By this time Hotaru had thought through what she would say if Natsume asked the question again so she responded and said **"What would you want to do with her?" **

"**It's not like you have any use of her right? My mother is interested in her we could buy her from you if you want."** Natsume said as Kaoru was also in the plan.

"**Why would your mother want Mikan?"** Hotaru asked wanting to find out as much as she could.

"**How should I know why don't you ask her? Your parents are not the only ones who have ties with the Sakura's you know. Don't forget that Yuka and Kaoru were good friends." **Natsume said getting serious.

"**I'll think about it"** Hotaru said getting pissed.

With that Natsume walked out of the house.

Mikan watched as Natsume left the mansion's grounds. She sighed as she thought about Natsume, _**"I wonder what they were talking about."**_Mikan jumped onto the bed trying to take a little nap before doing the rest of her homework but she couldn't.

She was tossing and turning all over not being able to sleep Mikan got annoyed and thinking of Natsume made her even more annoyed. She started yelling but thankfully no one heard her.

"**Mikan, dinner."** Hotaru said as she walked pass Mikan's room to go down the stairs.

Mikan got of bed and walked down the stairs behind Hotaru. At the dinning table there was silence no one talked as Mr and Mrs Imai was out on a business trip and only Hotaru's brother was at the table with them. After dinner Mikan did the dishes without compliant.

"**Mikan when you're done come to my room I have something to ask you."** Hotaru said as she gave Mikan her plate.

"**H-ha-hai. . ."** Mikan said afraid of what Hotaru might ask her.

"**Hotaru may I come in?"** Mikan asked her voice trembling.

"**Yes."** Hotaru said in her usually cold way.

"**Mikan sit down."** Mikan did as she was told.

"**Mikan I want to know everything you know about the Hyuuga's and your relationship with them."**

"**I know that they have two children Aoi and Natsume their parents own a company but I don't know what they do there. **

**My mum had business with them before so I've been to their house that's how I met Natsume and Aoi we played while our parents were talking. That's all I know."** Mikan said slowly.

"**That's all you know?"** Hotaru said looking at Mikan she just nodded.** "Ok then you may go"**

Mikan sighed with relief as she walked out Hotaru's room. When Mikan entered her room she wondered and wondered why did Hotaru ask her all those questions?

Did it have something to do with Natsume coming two days straight? So many thoughts were running through her head before she knew it, it was already dark so she changed and went to sleep.

**Hotaru's POV**

"_**She only knows that much? But if that's true then that means Natsume likes her? No, it cant be why would he like a idiot like that?" **_I thought lying on my bed. _**"But, on the chance that he does . . . maybe that's the reason for. . .wanting to take her away?"**_I was getting worried now so instead I went to my lab to build something to relief my stress.

When the sun came up I was still in my lab but this time I was sleeping. I awoke when the sun came into the lab _**"Huh? What time is it? 7 00! I'm so going to be late for school! Damn it that annoying Jinno is gonna kill me." **_

**Normal POV**

Hotaru rushed out of her lab and up her room, got dressed grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. She made it just in time to get to school entered the classroom sat down on her seat and sighed. _**"What a horrible rush today."**_She thought as the teacher came into the classroom.

"**Tadaima."** Hotaru said as she stepped into the mansion. Hotaru stopped at the door _**"Will he come again today?"**_ she thought.

"**Hotaru-sama are you ok? You're spacing out in the middle of the hallway." **One of the maids asked her.

"**Y-yea. . . I'm fine"** Hotaru said walking away.

Hotaru went up to her room and started doing her homework when her butler came up to tell her something.

"**Hotaru-sama you have a guest. He is waiting downstairs for you."** He said with no emotion on his face at all.

Hotaru nodded and went down only to find Natsume waiting for her at the end of the stairs.

"**So have you decided?"** Natsume asked.

"**Yes I have. I will let her stay with your family but on the condition that she wants it."** Hotaru said coldly.

Natsume smirked knowing Hotaru would do something like this he had connected Mikan and gave her the hint that her brother was with them.

"**Nana call Mikan down."** The maid nodded and went to get Mikan.

Mikan came down still in her school uniform surprised to see Natsume in the living room after what he had told her.

"**Mikan, Natsume's mother wants you to stay with their family seeing how troublesome it is to my family so you are going to stay with them but only if you want to."** Hotaru lied.

Mikan looked at Natsume with a confused look. Natsume just gave her a slight smile.

"**H-hai I will stay at the Hyuuga's from now on."**

**-TBC-**

**That's all for today guys! Hope you liked it!**


	5. singing competition

It's out!

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice. ENJOY!

**Confusing Love Square**

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

"**Mikan-chan! Are you ready?"** Kaoru said happily in the living room of the Imai's.

"**I'm done Hyuuga-san!"** Mikan said walking down the stairs.

"**Mikan-chan you don't have to be so formal. We're going to be staying together now just call me okaa-san! Now come on lets get in the car our family has a big surprise to show you later!"** Kaoru said obviously hyper.

"_**This kind sweet lady is Natsume's mother? She's nothing like that perverted jerk!"**_ Mikan thought as she got into the car.

"**So Mikan-chan what do you like to do in your free time?"** Kaoru asked when they were in the car.

"**Erm. . . I don't really know homework?" **Mikan replied.

"**No Mikan-chan! I mean for fun . . . don't you have fun at home?** Kaoru asked with puppy dog eyes.

"**No not really. I usually do homework or housework" **Mikan replied not effected at all my Kaoru's puppy dog eyes.

"**Do you have any Sunday clothes? If you don't we're going shopping!"** Mikan's face lit up like a Christmas tree, a bright smile was on her face. **"But we have to go home first Mikan-chan. You still have to see your surprise." **

When they reached the house Kaoru stepped out of the limo first then Mikan. When they opened the door it was all black then suddenly… **"BOOM!" **

"**Surprise!"** Mikan's heart jumped at the sight of people in the house.

So many people were there Natsume, (even though he didn't want to be there) Aoi and most of the maids.

"**Mikan we would like to introduce you to someone. He is your . . . brother."** Tsubasa walked out and looked at Mikan with a friendly smile.

"**Konnichiwa Mikan-chan."** Tsubasa said still smiling.

"**Onii-chan!"** Mikan shouted running towards Tsubasa.

Tsubasa hugged her with glee.

"**Onii-chan I haven't seen you for so long!"** Tsubasa looked at her then noticed something.

"**How did you know I was your onii-chan?" **

"**One: I saw your pictures Two: after I saw your pictures I saw you a few times hiding in the bushes." **There was total silence until Natsume couldn't help but laugh.

"**Are you that bad at staying hidden Tsubasa?"** Natsume said still laughing.

Tsubasa glared at Natsume but Natsume just continued laughing. When the 'party' was over one of the maids brought Mikan to her new room where she would be staying. She started unpacking everything she brought.

It wasn't much since Hotaru didn't let her buy many things when she stayed with them.

"**Tomorrow's a Saturday. Oh we might go shopping tomorrow! Yay. . . !" **Mikan thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"**Mikan-sama please wake up its time for breakfast."** Mikan opened her eyes shocked to see a girl in her late twenty's shaking her.

"**Eh? Who are you?"** Mikan asked still surprised.

"**I am your personal maid, Miki."** She responded.

"**Miki. Can I call you onee-chan? Please and don't call me Mikan-sama I don't like it you can call me Mikan!"** Mikan said suddenly very hyper.

Miki nodded then handed Mikan an expansive looking phone.

"**Okaa-san wanted me to give this to you please accept it."** Mikan nodded.

"**Does okaa-san tell everyone to call her 'okaa-san'?"** Mikan asked

"**Hai! We might just be maids in this house but she wants us to be close just like family. We are very close to each other now and we're very grateful to her so the only thing we can do is to do our job the best we can."** Mikan smiled at Miki and went to change.

After that she went down to eat breakfast with the family.

"**Morning okaa-san, onii-chan, Natsume, Aoi."** Mikan said as she passed Kaoru's seat then she sat down.

Everyone replied Mikan except Natsume; he just sat there eating his breakfast. Mikan stuck out her tong when she thought Natsume wasn't looking.

"**You know you really should be more ladylike." **Natsume said looking at Mikan. Mikan was shocked. She blshed

"**So do you want to shopping today Mikan-chan?"** Kaoru said trying to smoothen the atmosphere.

Mikan's expression's changed in a second **"Yes!" **

"**Ok then we will go after breakfast Aoi-chan do you want to come with us?" **Kaoru asked.

"**Ok but onii-chan has to come too! Both Tsubasa-onii-chan and Natsume-onii-chan."**

Tsubasa agreed and Natsume was forced to so after breakfast everyone changed and got ready to go out. When they reached the mall there was a singing competition where anyone could join.

"**Mikan-chan why don't you participate?"** Kaoru asked.

"**Nah, I rather not."** Mikan replied.

"**Why polka? Scared?"** Mikan stopped and walked over to the entry she put he name on the list.

"**Konnichiwa mina-san! Ok we are going to start the singing comptition now!"** People came and went as the competition continued it was Mikan's turn to sing.

_One Step at a Time. By: Jordin Sparks_

_Hurry up and wait so close yet so far away_

_Everything that you've always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kinds of impatient, waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen _

_That's when we find the reason's why, one step at a time_

_You believe and you doubt_

_You're confused and you got it all figured out_

_Everything that you've always wished for_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if they only_

_Knew_

_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kinds of impatient, waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen _

_That's when we find the reason's why, one step at a time_

_When you can't wait any longer_

_But there's no end in sight_

_It's the faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way we get there is one step at a time_

_Take one step at a time there's no need to rush _

_It's like learning to fly and falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen _

_That's when we find the reason's why, one step at a time_

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen _

_That's when we find the reason's why, one step at a time. . ._

Everyone started clapping for Mikan. Tsubasa, Aoi and Kaoru were clapping as hard as they could with a dumfounded Natsume standing next to them. . . .

**-TBC-**

Me: I love the part where I left Natsume lost for words I'm sure he still is haha! Well, review!


	6. settled in

I regret typing this fanfic T.T taking up time yet its better then staring at the computer screen doing nothing.

(Please don't kill me if there's like mistakes I'm kinda getting real sleepy typing fanfics its still fun but it gets a bit . . . at times and I don't bother to re-read it anymore to check if there's any mistakes T.T )

I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights to Higuchi Tachibana

**Confusing Love Square**

**Chapter 6**

**Natsume's POV**

When the song finished I just stood there without a word. _**"That's Mikan? B-bu-but that was so. . . ."**_ I thought lucky I didn't say it out loud.

"**Natsume-onii Onee-chan's singing was good right?"**

"**Nn"** was the cold reply Aoi got.

I watched as Mikan got off the stage and couldn't stop staring at her. Gazing at her brown chocolate like orbs until they met, Mikan was right in front of me staring at me.

"**There I did it happy now?"** Mikan said as she broke the silence though it was not what I wanted to hear he wished she said something way sweeter.

**Mikan's POV**

"_**Really that guy! Well Natsume will always be Natsume. Though he used to be slightly kinder when we were younger."**_We continued shopping until our hands were all full of bags.

**End of POV**

"**Okaa-san where are we going for dinner?"** Aoi asked as she was getting hungry.

"**Why not go to that restaurant over there?"** Kaoru suggested looking at an expensive restaurant.

"**But that place looks so expansive are you sure. . . ."** Mikan could not finish her sentence everyone had already walked off towards the restaurant. Mikan ran to the restaurant trying to catch up to everyone.

"**Table for five please and a place to put our bags."** Mikan heard Kaoru say as she found everyone.

"**You know you walk real slowly."** Natsume said to her as they were walking to their table. Mikan just ignored him and continued walking. When they were seated Mikan took a look at the menu at gasped. 

"**The things here are so expansive." **

"**They might be expansive but the food here is great!"** Kaoru exclaimed happily. Everyone started ordering their own food and ate till they were totally full.

**Hotaru's House**

"**That annoying brat! She obviously tricked the Hyuuga's into letting her stay there because she couldn't take a bit of hard work."** Hotaru said to herself when she was making a spying invention so she could see what was going on at the Hyuuga's.

She has been so annoyed ever since Mikan went to stay with the Hyuuga's. She didn't even finish some of her homework because of it which was very rare for Hotaru.

**Next Day, Hyuuga Mansion**

"**Mikan wake up!"** Miki called as she tried to wake Mikan up.

"**Ohayo onee-chan."** Mikan said as she yawned.

"**There is a party today at the 'Royal Hotel' tonight and everyone in the Hyuuga family is invited even you. So today have to help you pick out something nice to wear from the stuff you bought yesterday." **Mikan nodded as she got out of bed.

She washed her face changed at went down for breakfast. When she reached the table only Tsubasa and Kaoru was there.

"**Eh? Where are Natsume and Aoi?"** Mikan asked.

"**Aoi already ate and went back to her room and Natsume never came out of his room he just asked the butler to bring his breakfast to his room."** Kaoru answered.

**Mikan's POV**

That lazy guy….

**End of POV**

Day passed very fast and soon it was late afternoon**.**

"**Mikan what would you like to wear tonight?"** Miki asked.

"**Erm what about light pink dress that falls just bellow my knees with the Sakura petals at the bottom? The one I bought yesterday." **Mikan said giving a thinking look. Miki nodded then said

"**Ok you'll wear the light pinkish dress with Sakura petals and light pink flats to go with it?"** **"Hai!"** Mikan said smiling.

It took them about an hour and a half to get ready. Mikan decided to let down her hair and had light makeup on.

"**Onee-chan are you also coming?" **Mikan asked hoping her 'sister' would come.

Miki just shock her head and brought Mikan to the main hall. When Mikan reached the main hall Natsume, Kaoru and Mr Hyuuga was there.

"**Hello Mikan I'm Natsume and Aoi's dad. You haven't seen me for the past few days because I was on a business trip." **Mikan smiled.

"**Konnichiwa." **Mikan said happily.

"**Mikan-chan you look so cute! Don't you agree Natsume?" **Kaoru asked cheerfully.

"**Nn"** Natsume didn't even bother to look at Mikan.

Soon everyone came down and the family got into the limo. The limo was divided into three parts the front where the driver sat the middle where there were things such as wine for the adults to sit and the back with cola and such for the 'kids' to sit.

"**We have reached the hotel."** Mr Hyuuga called to tell Mikan and the other's. Everyone got out of the limo and went into the hotel's dinning hall. That's when Mikan saw Hotaru with Ruka. Hotaru was in a purple dress with a very thin silver belt.

**Mikan's POV**

"**What's Hotaru doing here? Don't tell me she has also been invited to the party!"** I thought as she walk passed Hotaru. Thankfully Hotaru didn't see me because she was too busy talking to Ruka.

**End of POV**

"**Oh Kaoru I don't know what I'm going to do! The singer that's suppose to come has a injury and can't come today."** The host of the party told her.

"**What about have Mikan sing for you? Mikan! Come here please."** Mikan came running towards Kaoru.

"**Mikan would you like to sing at the party today?"** Kaoru asked.

"**H-hai" **Mikan managed to say due to shock.

**-TBC-**

Me: REVIEWS!


	7. meetting a childhood friend

Yup, right now I'm very sure . . . life sucks . . .

I **don't **own Gakuen Alice.

**Confusing Love Square**

**Chapter 7**

**Mikan's POV**

"**How on earth did I get myself into this shit I don't want to sing! Wait, that damn Hotaru is here right? That means if I sing she will see me singing? She's gonna skin me alive! What the hell have I got myself into . . . ?" **I thought as Kaoru asked me if I wanted to sing tonight.

**End of POV**

"**Ok then, Mikan right? Nice to meet you. Please come backstage when the dance is about to start." **Yuuki the host of the party said.

Mikan nodded and followed Kaoru to their seat for dinner.

"**Everyone Mikan is going to sing later!"** Kaoru told everyone (their family) who was at the table.

"**Yay! I can hear onee-chan sing again."** Aoi said smiling.

"**Do your best Mikan!"** Tsubasa said after Aoi.

"**Looking forward to hearing you sing Mikan."** Mr Hyuuga said smiling.

Natsume said nothing, he just sat there emotionless as a rock. After they ate dinner there was a movie for everyone to watch.

Natsume didn't really bother to watch the movie so he went outside and found a Sakura tree to rest on.

Mikan saw Natsume leave and decided to follow him. When Mikan reached the Sakura tree she sat on the swing on the tree.

(You know last time people used to sit on that type of the rubber of the wheel and attach it to the tree and stuff well its something like that)

"**Ne, Natsume. The sky sure looks beautiful today doesn't it?"** Mikan asked.

The poor girl got no response from Natsume. Few minutes later they went back into the hotel.

"**Ok everyone today we have a new face singing for us. Please give a warm welcome to . . . Mikan!"** Yuuki announced as Mikan got up stage.

"**Mikan? That girl can actually sing and what the hell is she doing here? It's definitely going to be horrible."** Hotaru thought as she saw Mikan walk up stage.

"**Mi-kan . . ."** Ruka muttered as he watched her go on stage.

"**You know her Ruka?"** Hotaru asked.

"**Y-yea kind of she's . . . my . . . childhood friend."** Ruka replied.

Hotaru's eyes widen at the last two words. _**"Childhood friend huh? All the more reason for me to hate her. . ."**_Hotaru said making sure the last nine words were not able to hear.

"**Konnichiwa Mina-san! Watashiwo Mikan des." **Mikan said to the crowd smiling.

"**Today I'm gonna sing ****Meikyuu Butterfly by Nana Mizuki."** When Mikan finished those words she started to sing.

_Meikyuu Butterfly__ by Nana Mizuki  
_

_Open your shiny eyes in the slient night_

_Fushigi na yoru maiorita _

_Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru_

_Nayamashi ge na kuroneko no poozu_

_Tsuki __akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto_

_Kocchi e oice' to hohoende temaneki_

_Yokubou no kage ugomeku machi_

_Tenshi no furi de samayoi_

_Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru_

_Ikiba no nai ai no kakera_

_Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de_

_Shiawasw na yume o mite iru no?_

_Hoshizora no kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi_

_Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_

_Mayoikonda batafurai_

_Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane_

_Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

_Kagami no naka no omokage wa_

_Makimushi datta ano koro_

_Dakeredomou kodomo ja nai_

_Nobasoita kami o hodoita_

_Mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu_

_Yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru_

_Kotoba o makushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no_

_Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_

_Mayoikonda batafurai_

_Aishi sugite taisetsu sugite_

_Kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi_

_Sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutooni_

_Unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo_

_Kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku_

_Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_

_Mayoikonda batafurai_

_Onegai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane_

_Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

Everyone cheered for Mikan. Hotaru was so pissed that she left without even telling Ruka halfway through the song. When everyone settled down Ruka went to look for Mikan.

"**Sakura-san long time no see."** Ruka said as he came running up to Mikan.

"**Ruka-pyon? What are you doing here? You don't have to call me Sakura just call me Mikan."** Mikan said surprised to see her old friend.

"**Isnt that the question I should be asking you? Anyway how have you been? I havent seen you for years!"** Ruka replied.

Mikan started to giggle which caught Natsume's attention.

"**Ruka?"** Natsume asked surprised.

"**Natsume****, its been a while hasn't it?"** Ruka replied.

Natsume nodded the gave a slight smile to his friend.

"**Eh? Natsume you know Ruka-pyon?"** Mikan asked Natsume.

"**Natsume and I are . . . good friends." **Ruka replied for Natsume, his best friend as he knew Natsume would not bother to reply Mikan.

"**Aww poor Ruka-pyon having Natsume as a friend." **Mikan thought while listening to Ruka.

"**. . . So Sa-Mikan I didn't know you could sing that well."** Ruka said breaking the slience.

"**I didn't either. Until yesterday we went to the mall to shop for clothes and there was a singing comp****etition I didn't win though . . ."** Ruka sweatdrop then said

"**Oh then that's too sad."** Ruka said trying to smile but failed to.

"**Yea I was pretty sad but you win some and lose some right?"** Mikan said with a wide amile a cross her face.

"**Same old Mikan she never changes does she?"** Ruka thought as he nodded. The night passed very fast after that and everyone went home. . . . . .

**-TBC-**

Me: I do **not** own the song_ Meikyuu Butterfly. _REVIEW PLEASE!

Please Push

\/

\/

\/


	8. singing contract

-sigh- its like 1 30a.m where I am now so I'm getting sleepy. . . .

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice. . . .

**Confusing Love Square**

**Chapter 8**

About a week passed and one day. . . . **"Ring."** The phone rang and it was for Mikan. But she couldn't answer it since she was in school.

"**Tadaima"** Mikan said happily as she walked into the mansion**. **

"**Mikan-chan while you were gone there was a call for you. They said to wait for them at ATB studios."** Kaoru said running to Mikan very excited.

"**Isn't ATB studios famous for finding brand new singers?" **Mikan asked shocked.

"**Isn't that why she so happy baka?"** Natsume said while watching TV. **". . ." **

Mikan was still trying to figure out everything that had just been said. **"NATSUME! Eh? What time did they say I had to be there?"** Mikan said.

"**Erm** **. . . if I'm not wrong they said you should be there by 5 p.m."** Kaoru said with her fingertips on her chin.

"**Hai!" **Mikan said then ran up to her room to do her homework. Mikan looked at the clock, it said 4 30 p.m. Mikan put down her pen and went to change.

When she was finished she went down and found Natsume at the door standing in front of a limo and he said. **"Kaoru asked me to go with you to the studio. Hurry let's go before you end up late." **Natsume said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

Mikan and Natsume got into the limo and they set off for ATB studios. They reached ATB studios in fifteen minutes. When they were at the entrance there was a man in a black suit.

He walked up to Mikan and said. **"Konnichiwa Mikan, my name is Rei. I'm the one who called your house earlier today." **Rei stuck up his hand to shake Mikan's

"**Konni-chiwa"** Mikan replied a bit surprised by how much black Rei was wearing she shook his hand and followed him into the recording studio.

"**Please fallow me into the meeting room there we can discuses your contract and other things."** Rei said as they were walking down a long hall. Mikan nodded. both Natsume and Mikan followed Rei to the meeting room. Rei opened the door for

Mikan and Natsume to walk in the he went in and closed the door behind him. **"Mikan this is Ryuu he just happened to see you sing at the shopping mall and at that party you went to about a week ago. He is also the guy in charge of recruiting new singers."**

"**Konnichiwa Mikan-chan!"** Ryuu said in a very Narumi like voice. Mikan just smiled and nodded.

"_**Oh just great another 'Narumi' to take care of"**_ Mikan thought as she sighed.

"**So Mikan-chan would you like to sign a contract with us? Here are the details we will give you time to think about it but Mikan please think about it carefully now of days we have a lot of young singers quitting just like that. So please think about it carefully alright?"** Ryuu said very seriously.

Mikan nodded and walked out with Natsume back out to the limo thinking _**"Defiantly another Narumi . . ."**_

As they got into the limo Mikan asked. **"Ne, Natsume can we eat something before we go back?" **

"**No . . ."** Was the cold answer Mikan got from Natsume.

"**Please?"** Mikan said pulling out the puppy dog eyes no one and I mean no one could resist.

"**No, we have to go home now it's almost dinner time"** Natsume said making sure not to make any eye contact with Mikan at all.

"**Fine. Have it your way."** Mikan said sulking and sticking out her tough at Natsume which just sat there praying that Mikan wouldn't ask anymore.

When Mikan and Natsume came home everyone started flooding Mikan with questions like: what did they say or so are you going to be a singer? Mikan started to blush at all the questions thrown at her.

Natsume seeing Mikan starting to blush pulled her out of the crowd and went to the garden behind the mansion.

"**Thanks Natsume."** Mikan said panting fro breath for the run from the front door to the garden was really a long one.

Mikan got no answer from Natsume. He just pulled her hand and brought her to a tree.

"**Huh?"** Mikan said confused.

"**Be patient will you."** Natsume said getting irritated. He pushed a button on the tree,) a door popped open. Natsume dragged Mikan into the door. (Well it's a lift) Once they were inside the door smashed shut.

The lift was very small so Mikan and Natsume had to stay very close to each other. The lift stopped with a jerk. The door opened and Mikan found herself covered in clothes.

When she made her way through all the clothes she found herself in Natsume's room.

"**Really you move way too slow for a fifteen year old."** Natsume said sitting on his bed watching Mikan get out from the closet of clothes.

"**You could have a least helped me out of here you know."** Mikan said with her hands on her waist.

"**Nah I don't think I would enjoy it just as much."** Natsume said teasingly.

"**Blah!"** Mikan said sticking out her tough. After that Mikan went back to her room only to find a few minutes later Miki calling her for dinner.

"**So Mikan what did they ask you."** Kaoru asked Mikan again.

"**Okaa-san can we please not talk about this?"** Mikan said pleadingly.

"**Ok fine."** Kaoru said like she was a spoilt brat. (I cant believe I just typed that o.o ) After dinner Mikan went straight to her room.

Mikan sighed. **"I wish everything would just slow down everything is going way to fast for me." **Mikan thought as she jumped onto her bed which was a very good one to that. Mikan looked at the clock. It read 11 58.

"**I'm not even sleepy yet and it's already this late."** Mikan thought and then sighed again. Mikan got out of bed and walked down the stairs. She went to the garden where Natsume had brought her earlier today.

"**Wow this place really looks different from the morning. In the morning it's so much more cute and park like but at night it just feels so serine like on nights like this you can feel the wind blowing through your hair"** Mikan thought as she stuck out her hands sideways like a 5 year old pretending to be flying.

She wanted to stay in that position forever but she couldn't as she stood there her eye lids got heavier and heavier until they totally closed and she fell to the ground sleeping.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes to find that she was not in her room or the garden she was in . . . Natsume's room? Mikan panicked and looked around her. Right there next to her was Natsume?

"**NATSUME! What did you do to me! Why am I in your room!"** Mikan shouted.

"**Shut up noisy I didn't do anything to you. You feel asleep in the garden remember you were too heavy to bring back to your room so I let you sleep here. Baka."** Natsume said half awake. **"Now shut up I still want to sleep." **

Mikan on the other hand ran out of Natsume's room and went to her own. (Poor Mikan)

**-TBC-**

Me: Ok so how was that? ^ ^


	9. aww a gift for me?

Hey people ok 1: because of my new story I might update later. 2: I want to make all my chapters WAY longer for both stories so you'll have to wait EVEN longer sry T.T

Ok enjoy!

I **do not** own Gakuen Alice.

**Confusing Love Square**

**Chapter 9**

Mikan reached her room and flopped on her bed. **"Why am I angry with him? Anyone who likes someone would want that right? Do I even still like him? What! I thought. . ."** Mikan couldn't stop thinking about Natsume.

All the things that happened those past few days just couldn't register into her mind. She was confused and didn't know what to do, she wanted someone to talk to but she couldn't.

A few minutes later Miki came walking in.

"**Mikan it's time for breakfast. Change up and come down kay?"** Miki said smiling.

Mikan nodded and got changed. When she came out of her bathroom Miki was no where to be found she had already gone down.

Mikan sighed and walked out of her room. As she walked down the stairs she saw Natsume's door open. She didn't want to make any eye contact so Mikan just walked down the stairs quickly.

When she reached the table she just sat down not a word came out of her mouth. Not even a 'morning!' everyone found it very weird. Mikan just sat there staring into blank space.

"**Mikan-chan are you ok? You've been staring into blank space."** Kaoru asked a few minutes after Mikan sat down.

"**. . ."** No answer.

"**Mikan-chan . . .? Mikan!" **Kaoru started shouting.

"**Huh? Gomen I don't think I heard you." **Mikan said waking from her trance.

"**Never mind just eat your breakfast." **Kaoru said sighing.

Natsume took sometime to come down as he forgot to take something so he didn't hear the convention Mikan and Kaoru had. There was total silence at the table. Nobody talked because they could all feel the bad air around Mikan.

The rest of the day dragged along for Mikan especially since it was a public holiday and she had to spend the whole day at home with Natsume.

**Hotaru's Mansion (After breakfast)**

Hotaru was in her room lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Hotaru had another date with Ruka later in the afternoon so she had nothing to do till then. She started pacing back and forth in her room.

"**What should I do? I'm bored out of my mind! Maybe I should plan what to do with Ruka today? But if he doesn't want to do it, it would be bad. I guess I should just sleep."** Hotaru thought and with that she fell asleep.

Hotaru woke up around 12p.m. She got changed for her date with Ruka. It took her sometime to change, well all girls do. Hotaru ended up wearing a white tank top, a light purple jacket with a two quarter sleeve and black skinny jeans.

**Park**

"**Ruka!"** Hotaru called out running towards him.

"**Hotaru-chan. How have you been? I haven't seen you for so long."** Ruka said waving. The two set off walking around aimlessly talking.

"**I'm fine. . . Hey do you want to catch a movie? I heard 'New Moon' was great."** Hotaru asked.

"**I'm fine with anything. You want to go now?"** Ruka replied smiling.

"**Yea sure. I heard that there's a new cinema in Nami mall do you want to go there?"** Hotaru said half smiling. Ruka nodded and they started walking towards Nami mall.

**The Mall**

"**The cinema is on level 6 right?"** Ruka asked. Hotaru nodded and dragged Ruka to the theatre.

"**You go buy the tickets I'll buy popcorn and stuff kays?"** Hotaru said. Ruka went to get the tickets while Hotaru walked to the food booth.

Ruka said that their just in time the movie was starting soon. The two walked in hand in hand. They found their seat and sat down. During the movie the two were passing popcorn back and forth.

When the movie was over Hotaru wanted to eat dinner. (Yes the movie and chain of activities were VERY long) They decided to eat at a restaurant a few level's below the cinema.

When they reached the restaurant there was a long line. Hotaru suggested going somewhere else but Ruka said its ok and told her to wait there. Ruka walked towards the counter and talked to the lady there for a while.

When they finished their convention the lady nodded and led Ruka into the restaurant. Ruka then signalled to Hotaru to come. Hotaru rushed to where Ruka was standing and then they both followed the lady into the restaurant where they were seated at a table for two.

"**What are you going to eat?"** Ruka asked Hotaru not looking up.

"**The crab special." **Hotaru answered. Ruka smiled.

"**Thought so."** He mumbled. **"So what are you going to eat?"** Hotaru asked.

"**Erm I'll just have what you're having."** Ruka said a wide smile across his face.

When the waiter came both of them placed their order. The food came surprisingly fast. They both started digging into their food. After a while Ruka stopped and looked at Hotaru with a soft smile.

Hotaru looked up in amazement and asked**. "Why are you staring at me? It feels a little creepy." **

"**Sorry if I disturbed you. I was just thinking."** Ruka replied blushing.

"**Thinking about what?"** Hotaru asked.

"**You'll know later."** Ruka said still smiling.

They ate happily chatting and playing little hand games. After they finished eating dinner Hotaru said that they should go home soon since it was getting late.

"**No, let's stay here for a while more. I want to give you something."** Ruka said smiling the sweetest smile you had ever saw.

"**A gift for me?"** Hotaru asked. Ruka nodded then reached into his pocket and pulled out a maroon box with gold coloured Sakura petal's at the side.

Ruka opened the box to revel a necklace with a small reddish crab as the pendent. Hotaru was shocked**. **

"**W-why did you give this to me today?" **

"**Because today is the day we first met 4 years ago remember?"** Ruka said smiling.

"**Thank you Ruka. But I didn't get anything for you sorry."** Hotaru said blushing.

"**It's ok. Maybe next year."** Ruka said STILL smiling.

Hotaru got up from her seat, went over to Ruka and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Ruka blushed at her actions.

"**Will that do as your gift?"** Hotaru whispered behind him winking.

After Hotaru gave Ruka his 'present' they both went home. Ruka walked Hotaru to her house.

"**Bye Hotaru see you in school sometime soon."** Ruka said waving Hotaru goodbye.

"**Bye Ruka. See you."** Hotaru replied. After that Hotaru went straight to her room. Hotaru decided to take a long bath so she on the tab to the bathtub and undressed.

Hotaru socked in the water thinking of how lucky she was. She started singing one of her songs.

After Hotaru had her long bath she laid in bed thinking. _**"Ruka is so sweet. He gave me a crab necklace just because it was the first time we met. I mean I agree it's very important but. . ."**_

Hotaru got out the necklace Ruka got her and put it on one of her inventions. She looked at it a while and thought. _**"Yup, its gold."**_

Hotaru wore the necklace Ruka got her everyday. One day she bumped into Natsume in the hallway.

"**Hey who gave you that necklace?"** Natsume asked.

"**A friend. . ."** Hotaru replied trying not to look into his eyes.

"**It's not just a friend. I can tell, you're trying to avoid eye contact."** Natsume threatened.

The bell rang.

"**I'm sorry I have to get to class."** Hotaru said as she quickly ran down the hallway.

**Hotaru's class**

"**Damn it, Natsume saw the necklace. Why was I so stupid? I could have made something up. ARG!"** Hotaru murmured but shouted out the last word loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"**Is something wrong Hotaru?"** A lady around her early 30's asked.

"**You don't usually talk during class. Are you sick?"**

"**No, I'm fine thank you."** Hotaru replied calming down a bit.

"**I still think you should go to the sickbay. Anna would you be so kind as to bring her there?" **Anna nodded, got up her seat and walked towards Hotaru.

When they were walking to the sickbay Anna looked at her friend worriedly.

"**Are you sure you're ok Hotaru?"** Anna asked.

"**Yea I'm fine just a little stressed out I guess."** Hotaru said flashing a smile to Anna which disappeared after a few seconds. **"Ok then. . ."**

**Sickbay**

When the two reached the sickbay Anna told the nurse what happened.

"**She'll be alright. She most likely screamed due to stress. She just needs some rest that's all."** Anna nodded and walked out of the sickbay back to class.

"**You sure gave your friend a shock there."** The nurse said smiling in a calm way.

"**Yea. . . I guess I did, didn't I?"** Hotaru said looking at the floor.

"**Well just sleep a bit I'm sure you'll feel better after that."** Hotaru nodded and lied on the bed. Soon Hotaru was sleeping soundly.

Hotaru opened her eyes slowly to find a worried looking Ruka sitting on a chair at the side of the bed.

"**Are you feeling better?"** Ruka asked holding Hotaru's hand.

"**Yea. . . I guess." **Hotaru said happy that Ruka came to see her.

"**Really, you should rest more Hotaru."** Ruka Said calming down.

"**Yea but I just can't. I mean tomorrow I have to go for a recording for my new single."** Hotaru said.

"**You still need rest promise me when you're free you have to relax okay?" **Hotaru nodded so Ruka wouldn't worry.

**Preview of Next Chapter. . .**

"**How can I ever trust you again?" **Ruka yelled

"**Ruka please just listen to me. . ." **Hotaru said with tears in her eyes. . .

**-TBC-**

Me: I do not own popcorn or the movie 'New Moon' (though I wished I owned the movie XD )


	10. chaotic day

Sorry I didn't update for so long. I got depressed then I didn't want to type -.-"

Warning: This chapter will have quite a lot of jumping from place to place and semi long POV's

(Ruka does go to Gakuen Alice just that he doesn't have any classes with Mikan and stuff so they never saw each other when they were in school until 'that thing')

I do **not** own Gakuen Alice but I do own Kotara Aiyumi. XD

**Confusing Love Square**

**Chapter 10**

**Imai's**

"**Hotaru-sama. You have to come home early today because of the recording." **Hotaru's maid reminded her.

"**Ya ok. I'll call you when I'm at the gate."** Hotaru said grabbing her bag walking out the door.

**Hyuuga's**

"**Would you hurry up? You took forever."** Natsume told Mikan dragging her out the door.

"**You've decided what you're going to do with the singing contract thing right? We have to leave school early today to go meet them." **

"**Why should you care and what do you mean 'WE'?"** Mikan screamed in the limo.

"**Okaa wanted me to follow you. Don't ask me why cause' I don't know either."** Natsume replied simply.

"**Fine. . ."** Mikan turned to the window staring at a boy getting a balloon. (Aww so cute)

**Mikan's POV**

The driver told us we could get off. Natsume got out then I did. I looked to my right and I saw that bitch of a Hotaru get out of her limo. She smiled an evil smile and walked towards Natsume.

"**Natsume do you want to go out after school?"** The bitch said smiling like she was some sort of 'angel'.

"**I cant I have to follow Mikan to a recording studio but after that would be ok." **

Natsume replied with no emotion at all. Hotaru's smile disappeared. Oh so when he's talking to her he uses my name just great.

"**Recording studio? Since when?"** Hotaru asked lifting an eye brown.

"**It's none of your business."** I said pulling Natsume by the hand into the school.

**Natsume's POV**

"**Bitch. . ." **I heard polka mutter under her breath while we were walking down the halls.

"**What did you say?"** I asked her, it made her blush but it soon went away.

"**It's nothing . . . . . . Why do you even bother anyway? It's not like you care what I think about her anyway right?" **Her face had no emotion at all.

I didn't know she could pull something like that off she's always smiling like an idiot.

"**That face doesn't suit you polka. Lighten up." **I said pulling her cheeks. Damn, why does she have to be so cute?

"**Buzz off Hyuuga."** Mikan said pushing my hands away. Oh shit she's real mad now. How do I know you ask? Well she used my last name.

"**Tch"** I walked away from her. Damn, me and my stupid pride.

**End of POV**

**Canteen**

Mikan was sitting alone on a bench eating her lunch. Suddenly something hit her head. She turned to see who had done it and she found an angry looking Hotaru across the canteen telling her to come. Mikan, afraid of what might happen did as she was told.

**Mikan's POV**

What does Hotaru want with me? Then it came to me oh shit why not just kill me now and take me away from this fucked up world? When I reached Hotaru she told me to follow her. I just listened.

We came to a stop. We were in a deserted locker room. I tried to get out but failed to since Hotaru had already locked the door. Hotaru gave me an evil stare. I don't like where this is going. . .

(For reason's you people don't need to know I will not show what will happen after that. I will start where Mikan comes out of the locker room (but you can go fantasize if you want))

**Normal POV**

"**Where's polka? I didn't see her in the canteen. She better come out on time. If she went around chasing some weird looking butterfly again I'm gonna kick her ass."** Natsume thought as he walked down the empty hallways to the gate of the school.

Natsume waited for Mikan for a few minutes. He got impatient and decided to go look for her but when he reached for the door knob. It opened inward to revile a Mikan covered in cuts and bruises. (Her face was not hurt)

Natsume opened his mouth to speak but Mikan stopped him.

"**Shh. Don't say anything just get in the limo we're late."** Natsume followed

Mikan's orders as he didn't want to make her mad (Again).

The two go into the limo. Natsume took out a first aid kit. He opened the box and took out an alcohol swipe.

"**This might hurt a little."** Natsume told Mikan as his hand moved closer to Mikan's arm where there was a big cut.

Mikan didn't reply but she closed her eyes and braced for impact. Mikan flinched the pain was unbearable. (Well to her at least) It was worse then when Hotaru *** her. (no that's not a bad word)

When Natsume finished cleaning Mikan's wound they were only half way there.

"**Wow I never knew Natsume could be so gentle and when did he learn how to clean wounds and stuff?"** Mikan thought staring at, Natsume who was clearly looking for something at the back of the limo.

"**Here."** Natsume said passing a yellow hoodie jacket.

"**Natsume it's yellow."** Mikan pointed out.

"**It is but its better then letting the whole world see those marks on your arm." **Mikan took the jacket and wore it. (I thought Mikan liked yellow)

She leaned her head against Natsume's shoulder and whispered. **"Thank you."** Natsume smiled at Mikan. She had fallen asleep. Natsume gave Mikan a little kiss on her forehead.

"**Mikan, we're here."** Mikan blinked a few time's before saying. **"Here where?"** Mikan yawned.

"**At ATB studios."** Mikan got out of the limo right away and smiled.

"**Good afternoon world!"** Mikan shouted stretching. **"Ouch." **

"**You ok?" **Natsume asked worried.

"**Yea I just forgot my arms were . . . you know." **Natsume smiled and held Mikan's hand lightly. The two walked in ATB studios hand in hand.

"**Where are we supposed to meet Ryuu?"** Natsume asked.

"**Room 5. It should be right . . . about . . . here." **Mikan stopped in front of a door. She turned the knob to find a very impatient Ryuu tapping his finger.

"**Mikan you're 5 minutes late."** Ryuu said sternly.

"**Gomen. . . our teacher didn't let us go till . . ."** Ryuu didn't let Mikan finish her sentence.

"**It's ok. So, about the contract?" **

"**I'm ok with it. Just . . . When you said band. Do I get to choose my own members and the name?"**

"**Of cause you get to choose your own but we have to audition all of them."** Ryuu half shouted**. **

"**How long do we get to find them?"** Natsume asked.

"**48 hours we have to start recording soon and don't worry about a manger Rei shall be your manger."** Ryuu replied.

"**But he wears so much black."** Mikan whispered.

"**Come on we need to find band member's."** Natsume said pulling Mikan out of the room. While they were walking towards the limo Natsume whispered.

"**I can play the guitar if you want you know." **

"**Since when were you able to play the guitar?" **Mikan asked getting into the limo.

"**I don't know since I was 6? I've not really played it much since I was 13 though." **Natsume answered.

"**Two years is a very long time, Natsume. Can you even still remember the cords?"**

"**Well you won't know till you try. Let's just go home first." **

"**Kay."** The two sat in the limo. Not a single sound was heard. The silence was pretty awkward. Neither Natsume nor Mikan dared to say a word. Soon the atmosphere softened.

Mikan sighed in relief. Natsume looked at her face and started to laugh.

"**What?"** Mikan asked a confused look on her face. Natsume pointed to the mirror and said.

"**Your –giggle- express –giggle- tion"** Mikan looked at the mirror. Both of them busts into pits of laughter.

**SGHO Studios (where Hotaru goes to)**

"**Hotaru, we're going to start recording now kay?" **Hotaru's manger, Yuki asked. Hotaru nodded. The music started to play. . .

_Crazier by Taylor Swift_

_I never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door there's so much more_

_I never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier crazier crazier  
I watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe  
You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around_

_You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
and I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier_

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore more~  
You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling  
And I I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier crazier_

Yuki gave Hotaru a thumb's up. Hotaru took off her headset and walked out the door.

"**I'm gonna get a drink."** Hotaru walked out of the recording room. As soon as Hotaru was out she whipped out her phone and started texting Ruka.

Text: _Hey sry can't hang out today at the studio._ Hotaru closed her phone and walked back into the recording studio.

"**Let's continue."** Hotaru said with no emotion. Yuki nodded though she knew that Hotaru was playing with her phone again or something.

**Hyuuga's Mansion**

"**Where do you even keep your guitar? I mean this place (Natsume's room) is already full of trophies and stuff."** Mikan asked.

"**Behind the closet."** Natsume said looking for something.

"**Natsume, behind your closet is that tree thingy."** Mikan put her hand on her waist.

"**Hmph you can remember it's there."** Natsume found a remote like thing and pressed a red button on it. Soon a little door appeared and it opened to revile a red guitar.

"**Is that yours?"** Mikan asked.

"**Yea it is."** Natsume replied.

"**Well come on play a song. Please?"** Mikan begged.

"**One condition, if I play you sing."** Natsume smirked.

"**Ok hmm what about . . . Obvious by Hey Monday?" **Mikan said with a thinking look. Natsume nodded and started to play.

_Obvious by Hey Monday_

_Let's make a mess _

_Steal a kiss in the moment_

_You and me everything that could be _

_Touch don't go stay as long as you like_

_Let's get reckless_

_Dance with our hands to the beat_

_Don't let this slip through our fingers_

_It feels insane don't you put up a fight_

_Let's rough it up 'Till they_

_Shut it down_

_It's ah ah obvious _

_Right here's where the party_

_Starts with you and me_

_All alone no one has to know_

_It's ah ah obvious to me_

_How it's gonna be_

_Ah ah obvious _

_When you come close to me_

_Let's make a scene_

_Like the movies in out dreams_

_Make me a scream_

_Take me down no one's watching_

_Close your eyes_

_Play it back and rewind_

_So surreal at the story unfolds on the screen_

_Stop staling the credits are rolling _

_Hold me now before we run out of_

_Time_

_Let's rough it up 'Till the end of _

_The night _

_It's ah ah obvious _

_Right here's where the party_

_Starts with you and me_

_All alone no one has_

_To know _

_It's ah ah obvious_

_To me_

_How it's gonna be_

_Ah ah obvious _

_When you come close to me_

"**How was that?" **Natsume asked. Mikan nodded.

"**It was real good but we still have to find a drummer, bass guitar/keyboard. Anyone you know come to mind?" **Mikan asked.

Natsume paused for a while then said. **"Kotara Aiyumi. She can play almost any instrument you know. She can also sing if you want her to she's the easy going type of person so it should be easy to get her. I can tell you one thing though never call her by her surname. She'll make you live in a hospital for a year." **Natsume had no emotion on his face.

Mikan's eye twitched. **"Anything else I should know about her?" **

"**Yes, she has the Ice Alice. Don't make her use it because if she does you might die."** Natsume smirked.

"**O-ok s-s-so w-wh-where d-does she li-live?"** Mikan was trembling.

"**Few blocks down." **

"**Natsume is everyone you know rich?" **

"**. . . Besides you, Yes"** Mikan sweat drop, Natsume pulled Mikan out of the door and they started walking down the street.

When they reached Kotara's house Mikan saw a gold plating that read_: Kotara Residence._ Natsume pressed the doorbell. Soon a maid came and opened the door.

"**Konnichiwa Natsume-sama. You haven't been here in a while. Are you looking for Aiyumi-hime?" **

"**Yea and I thought she didn't like you calling her Aiyumi-hime?" **Natsume asked.

The maid nodded and led them into the mansion.

"**Aiyumi-sama is in her room."** With that the maid left them. Natsume started walking up some stairs. Mikan, assuming Natsume knew is way around the House followed him.

Natsume knocked on a door music was coming from and said.

"**Hey, Ai(Short 4 Aiyumi) you there?"** The music stopped. The door opened. A girl with dark brown hair and lighter brown high lights up to her shoulder about 6' stood there with a guitar in her hands.

"**Tch. Natsume, what are you doing in my house and why did you bring your girlfriend along?" **Aiyumi asked annoyed.

"**Ah I'm not his girlfriend. I'm Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you Aiyumi-san." **Mikan said stretching out her hand.

"**I'm sure."** Aiyumi said softly and closed the door with a bang.

"**Did I make her mad?"** Mikan asked.

"**No you didn't. She's just in a bad mood. Just wait a few minutes. She'll let us in . . . sooner or later." **Mikan and Natsume went to the living room to wait for Aiyumi.

After about 10 minutes Natsume's phone rang he got a text. He grabbed Mikan and they went back to Aiyumi's door. 'Knock knock' Aiyumi opened the door with a bored look on her face.

"**So what did you want?"** She asked Natsume.

"**Join our band."** Natsume said with a blank look on his face.

"**Talk in the room."** Aiyumi pulled Natsume and Mikan into her room and shut the door.

**SGHO Studios**

"**Let's start the 5****th**** song." **Hotaru said stepping into the booth. Yuki nodded and pressed some buttons. The music started to play Hotaru started to sing. A few seconds later she stopped. Why you ask? She saw Ruka standing behind Yuki smiling. Hotaru Threw off her headset and ran towards Ruka.

Hotaru hugged Ruka and he hugged back.

"**Hey what are you doing here?"** Hotaru asked.

"**You're not happy I came?" **Ruka frowned.

"**No, I'm very happy you came but don't you have work to do?"**

"**Well I wanted to support you while you were singing."** Ruka smiled.

"**Okay. I finish recording at 5 p.m. Do you. . ."** Hotaru was cut off by Yuki.

"**I'm sorry to stop your convocation but Hotaru; we need to continue recording or we won't be able to finish by 5. Come on in the booth you go."** Yuki pushed Hotaru into the booth and they continued recording.

**Kotara's Mansion (Aiyumi's room)**

"**So you're telling me, you want me to join your band."** Aiyumi confirmed.

"**Yes. . . We only have 48 hours to find people so it would be real helpful if you could join us."** Mikan answered.

"**Ok then, I'm in but what's the band name?"** Aiyumi asked.

"**The thing is we don't know." **Mikan blushed.

"**Well then we've gotta think of one."** Aiyumi said smiling.

"**But before we make the band name, we need to know what genre Mikan-chan likes to sing and stuff."**

"**Well I like pop but. . ."** Natsume cut her. **"I am not going to make some cute pop group with you." **

"**You didn't let me finish Natsume."** Aiyumi giggled.

"**Sorry Mikan-chan please go on."**

"**As I was saying I like pop but I'm also ok with things like rock or punk and alternative but I don't really like too much punk. It's too . . . dark." **Mikan said nodding slowly.

"**You mean like this?"** Aiyumi plugged her electric guitar into a speaker and started playing some high pitched song.

"**Y-yea and I think I've gone deaf."** Mikan said rubbing her ear.

"**So what should we call the band? I say go for something slightly emo. "** Natsume said getting impatient.

"**What about 'Broken Hearts' oh I know 'Fallen Angles'?"** Aiyumi asked.

"**That's too deep." **Mikan said crossing her arms.

"'**Shattered Dreams'?"** Natsume asked.

"**Natsume, that's even worse."** Mikan rolled her eyes.

"**Well you're not choosing anything."** Natsume stared at Mikan.

"**He has a point Mikan."** Aiyumi said taking a bite from an apple.

"**Aiyumi-san where did you get the apple from?"** Mikan pointed to the apple.

"**The mini fridge. You want one? Oh and Mikan you can just call me Aiyumi or Ai for short."** Aiyumi asked.

"**No thanks and ok Ai." **

"**Hey if you two are finished with your little apple talk, can we please carry on? We still need to think of a band name."** Natsume was getting very irritated.

"**Somebody's angry."**

"**Mikan-chan I suggest we don't provoke Natsume anymore."** Aiyumi said with innocent eyes.

"**Still so much of an actress huh? You've been like that since you were young you know."** Natsume smirked

"**What do you care Natsume?"** Aiyumi said rolling her eyes.

"**CAN WE PLEASE JUST THINK OF A BAND NAME? WE DON'T HAVE 3 MILLION YEARS!"** Mikan shouted.

Aiyumi and Natsume twitched.

"**You're the one that can't decide Mikan. Just choose one of the two so we can go home."**

"**Fine I choose . . . Fallen Angles."** Mikan finally choose.

**SGHO studios **

"**So where do you want to go today?"** Ruka asked.

"**Sorry Ruka I can't go out today. My parents want me home for dinner today."** Hotaru lied. That day she had to go dinner with Natsume. (Remember? If you don't go back and READ)

"**Ok then, how about I walk you home?"** Ruka offered

"**Er. . . No need. . . My driver is coming."** Hotaru said faking a smile.

"**Oh. . .er. . .ok then see you."** Ruka said with a confused look. Hotaru nodded.

Me: . Hotaru's gonna get. . .

Mikan: RENA! NO BAD GIRL

Me: Sorry back to story.

"**I think something's wrong with Hotaru I better follow her."** Ruka thought.

"**I should break up with Hyuuga before anything gets out of hand. It won't matter anyway that baka Sakura is just a waste of time."** Hotaru thought walking out of the studio. (Mikan your're free! BANZAI lolz)

**Aiyumi's Room (Mikan's POV) **

"**Good, come on little girl I have to meet Hotaru for dinner today." **Natsume said dragging me out of the room.

When we were both in the limo, it came to me.He has a date with Hotaru. I almost forgot that they were . . . dating. . . (sry if the next parts are bad)

"**Hey you ok? You seem lost in thought."** Natsume stared at me. Damn how is he able to read me so well?

"**Y-you're not coming home for dinner right?"**

"**Yea I have another horrible date with Imai." **Ouch I feel like I just got stabbed.

"**What did you mean by horrible?" **That's it I set off the bomb I'm gonna kill myself in the morning.

"**Isn't it obvious I don't like Imai?"** Ok now I'm really gonna kill myself.

"**If you don't like her why are you going out with her?"** Why can't I keep my big mouth shut?

"**My parents. . . Is someone getting jealous?"** Damn it why not just kill me now.

"**I-I am not."** Shit I'm blushing.

"**Oh so you're saying that you hate me?"** Great the guy is teasing me now.

"**I've never said that." **

"**So if you're saying you like me?"** oh just kill me and bring me to hell already.

"**What if I said I loved you?"** What the hell is my mind thinking? My mouth is moving on its own. Wait, is Hyuuga blushing? He hid it behind his bags.

"**What if I said I loved you back?"**

"**A-are you ser. . ."** I couldn't finish. Natsume kissed me.

I kissed him back. We came out after a few seconds for air. Natsume hugged me and whispered into my ear.

"**Of course I'm serious."**

Natsume let go but I didn't let him. I didn't even care if my arms were still pain. I wanted to stay in that position forever but sadly my life was too messed up for it to happen.

"**Natsume-sama, Mikan-sama we have reached the house." **Damn I wanna kill that driver. He has such bad timing. Ugh I hate my life.

"**It's ok . . . clam down."** Natsume's voice was so claming, it was so smoothing. There was so much warmth in it.

I can't believe this was the once arrogant guy I meet a few years ago. I doubt he remembers us meeting when we were younger anyways . . .

**Flashback (before Mi's parents died)**

"**Hey watch where you're going!"** Natsume shouted. Mikan had bumped into him in the hallway.

"**Ah gomen."**

"**What are you another fan girl?"** Natsume was starting to piss Mikan off.

"**I don't even know you pig head. Don't go around calling people your fan girl!" **Mikan yelled.

"**Oh someone's angry." **

"**Do I even know you?"**

"**Obviously not, because if you did know who I was, you wouldn't be screaming at me!" **Natsume spat.

"**Well if you knew who I was you wouldn't be just sitting there!"**

**End of Flashback**

"**I do remember you know."** What? How the hell did he read my mind?

"**Please Mikan, you're so easy to read. It was obvious you were having another flashback. Anyway sorry I have to leave you now I have that date with Hotaru, remember?"** Natsume gave me a short kiss on my forehead.

"**Bye Natsume cya later." **I said softly.

"**Cya."** I walked into the house.

"**Mikan, didn't Natsume come home with you?" **Kaoru asked.

"**Erm. . . he did but he said he had a date with Hotaru. So he won't be coming home for dinner either." **Mikan replied.

"**Oh ok never mind. Go get changed. Tsubasa and Mr Hyuuga are not coming home for dinner so let's have a girl's night out." **Kaoru clapped her hands excitedly.

"**Hai! Okaa-san!"** Mikan smiled and ran to her room to get ready.

**Natsume's POV**

Where was I supposed to meet Hotaru again? Man I've got to break up with her. Is that Hotaru? Oh well I just better go meet her.

I should beat around the bush first so I don't hurt her feelings. What the hell am I talking a bout since when do I care about peoples feelings?

"**Hotaru, where do you want to go for dinner?" **

"**Anywhere is fine but after that I need to tell you so something. . ."** Tell me something huh? Me too.

We ended up going to _'Hua La La_._'_ It might sound like a stupid name but the food there is great.

"**I'll have the crab sandwich"** Hotaru told the waiter.

"**Egg."** I told him simply. He nodded then disappeared.

"**Ruka gave you the necklace didn't he?"** Hotaru looked surprised but it faded away in a second.

"**How did you know?" **She faked a cute smile.

"**Don't act like some goodie two shoes Imai. I know. . ." **

"**Erm you meal is here."** The waiter set down the food and ran away. We both ate not saying a single word. I guess it was because of that waiter I guess I would have to tell her later.

I have to say though this is the worse night ever. Knowing okaa she would end up bringing Aoi and Mikan out.

It's bad enough that I have to break up with Hotaru in a shopping mall but if she decade's to come here with everyone and we just so happen to meet I would be dead. With my life that's bond to happen.

When we finished our dinner, I paid the bill and we both walked out silently. When we were out of the restaurant, I saw a blonde kid and from the back I could swear it was Ruka.

Was he stalking Hotaru or something? I mean I know their going out but why would Ruka follow Hotaru. Unless he doesn't know. . .

(A/N: man I felt like making Natsume say OMG but it would sound girlish)

**Mikan's POV**

"**Ano okaa where are we going to eat?" **I asked as I looked at her.

"**I don't know maybe we could do a little shopping first."** She said smiling. Suddenly I spotted someone.

It wasn't just another someone though. It was the some one who I had confessed to earlier this evening. It was Natsume Hyuuga and he was with Hotaru. They both had a very serious look on their faces.

"**Okka is that Natsume?"** I asked.

"**Well well I guess it is. He must be on his date with Hotaru now."** Okaa was smiling widely she must really want Hotaru to marry Natsume. Then I noticed something.

"**Okaa, do you notice that both Natsume's and Hotaru's faces are well . . . way too hard. There's no emotion in their faces at all." **I pointed out to okaa.

"**Now that you think about it you're right Mikan-chan come on let's hide and see what happens." **Kaoru pulled me and Aoi behind a wall near Natsume and Hotaru and started eavesdropping.

"**Okaa is not right to eavesdrop!"** I hissed.

"**Come on Mikan-chan just this once. Please?"** Okaa said with puppy dog eyes.

"**Fine but if we get caught I'm blaming you."** Aoi remained silent but she was staring at Natsume and Hotaru with gleaming eyes. I sighed like mother like daughter I guess.

**Natsume's POV**

That's it, now I just know there are at least four people watching us. I'm sure one of them is okaa.

**Hotaru's POV**

"**Natsume. . ."** I said loud enough for few people around us to hear.

"**I need to tell you something."**

"**Hn me too." **He answered.

"**You go first."** I wanted to hear what Hyuuga had to say I'm just that type of person it might be worth something anyway. $_$

**Ruka's POV**

"**I wanna break up."** What is Natsume saying? Since when were him and Hotaru dating?

"**Well that just makes it a whole lot easier I want to break up too."** I froze. H-Hotaru? Why did you just say that please tell me that you're lying.

I couldn't take it anymore I got out from where I was hiding.

"**Ho-Hotaru this is a joke right?"** She was shocked to see me.

"**Ru-Ruka what are you doing here? I th-thought y-you went h-ho-home." **

I can't believe my ears. This was just so wrong.

"**Ruka before you say anything I need to get three baka's out of here. I'll explain everything to you later."** Natsume smiled I wasn't mad at him he tried to tell me before but I took it as a joke. I nodded back at him.

**Natsume's POV (fast one)**

"**Oi three of you get out of there now. I know you're behind the wall don't make me pull you out."** Mikan ran out but okaa and Aoi didn't want to.

"**Natsume gom . . ."** I didn't let her finish.

"**Its ok I can tell they probably dragged you into it."** I gave Mikan a little kiss on the cheek and Aoi and okaa immediately came out and screamed. **"WHAT?"**

**Normal POV (starts where Ru's POV left)**

"**Hotaru do you even love me?" **Ruka was getting angry.

"**Of cause I do Ruka! The only reason I dated Hyuuga was because Sakura liked him!"** Natsume glared at Hotaru but she ignored it.

"**Hotaru even if that's true you dated him to hurt someone else!" **

"**Ruka . . ."** Hotaru fell to her knees.

"**Don't give me that crap anymore Imai."** Coldness was in his voice.

"**Ruka please, trust me. . ."** He cut her.

"**How can I ever trust you again?"** Ruka yelled.

"**Ruka please just listen to me. . ." **Hotaru had tears in her eyes.

"**Sorry Imai but to me you played with my heart, broke it and walked away like nobody's business. We're over."**

Ruka walked towards Natsume (yes the four of them were still there) and whispered.

"**You're house you've got a lot to explain . . ." **Natsume smirked at this remark. The five of them walked towards Natsume's house. . .

Hyuuga Mansion

"**So it was like that huh?" **Ruka said frowning.

"**Ya." **Was Natsume's straight forward reply.

"**Natsume congratz. Be nice to Mikan she's a good girl."** Ruka said smiling for he had also liked Mikan when they were kids. Natsume wrapped Mikan in his arms and she cuddled up to him.


	11. another day or is it?

Wow now I can only pray I get this done soon XD it kills me not to update for so long. It really does. . . I'm making this one shorter cux some times if you read long ones you can get sick of it.(P.s: Today is a Thursday in the I can't remember myself -.-"))

I do** not **own Gakuen Alice

**Confusing Love Square**

**Chapter 11**

**Hyuuga Mansion (Morning)**

"**Mikan wake up! You still have school today!" **Miki was shackingMikan.

"**5 more minutes." **Mikan said shooing Miki away.

"**You said that 5 minutes ago. Come on out of bed or you're going to be late for school. Bring an umbrella they say it might rain today."**

"**Fine fine I'll get out of bed." **Mikan took out her school uniform and went to the bathroom. After she showered and all she raced down the stairs for she had become late for school again.

As she passed the table she grabbed two pieces of bread and ran out the door. (she didn't take the umbrella) Lucky Mikan was early enough to get into the limo with Natsume, Aoi and Tsubasa.

"**Ohayo mina."** Mikan yawned.

"**Mikan you woke up late again?"** Tsubasa asked teasingly.

Mikan just nodded in response. The limo stopped and Aoi got out.

"**Cyas later guys."** Aoi waved goodbye and ran over to talk to her friends.

When the limo reached GA's middle school, Mikan and Natsume got off.

"**Ja ne onii."** Mikan said to Tsubasa.

"**Bye Mikan see you later."** Tsubasa smiled and soon the limo was nowhere to be seen.

**Classroom (Mi and Nat's class)**

Narumi twirled into the classroom.

"**Morning my beauties!"** Narumi said with both hands on the desk. Nobody listened.

"**I have something to say today!"** Narumi was still cheerful. Still nobody listened. **"We have a NEW STUDENT today!"**

Everyone turned towards the gay teacher**. **

"**Please give her a warm welcome. Miss Kotara you can come in now."** Natsume looked up from his manga and Mikan snapped out of her thought's and looked in front.

"**Would you like to introduce yourself to us Aiyumi?"** Narumi said smiling.

"**Aiyumi Kotara, Alice Ice."** Aiyumi said straight forwardly.

"**Ok. . . who would like to be Aiyumi's partner?" **

A lot of boy's and some girls raised their hand.

"**Hmm what about Natsume?"** Narumi said. Aiyumi's eyes widen.

"**What!"** You could hear the Natsume fan club scream.

"**There's no way I'm going to be paired with him/her."** Natsume and Aiyumi said together.

"**Oh so you two already know each other? That even better, kay then its set Natsume will be Aiyumi's partner."**

"**Narumi cant I partner somebody else? Mikan maybe?"** Aiyumi asked.

"**Sorry but I've already decided. Free period everyone!"** Narumi skipped out of the room. Aiyumi walked over to Natsume's seat and sat down.

She whispered to him. **"I don't like this anymore then you do so as long as we stay out of each other's way I'll be happy." **Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"**You want to stay out of each other's way when we're making a band?" **

"**I'm not that dumb Natsume. What do you. . ."** Aiyumi got cut off by the president of the Natsume fan club, Luna.

"**How could you insult Natsume-sama like that?" **

"**I'm sorry, do I know you?"** Aiyumi asked like she was a shy little girl.

"**I am Luna the president of the Natsume Hyuuga fan club." **Luna said proudly.

"**Hey Natsume do you know this girl?"** Aiyumi asked pointing to Luna.

"**No, not at all."** Natsume answered.

Aiyumi shrugged and took out her iPod and started listening to music.

"**Hey! I'm talking to you!"** Luna screamed. Aiyumi just ignored her and turned the volume louder.

Luna was getting angry.

"**Hey! Answer me you bitch!"** Her voice cracked.

Aiyumi still ignored her. Luna was too angry she raised her hand and it went across Aiyumi's face leaving a red mark. Aiyumi touched her cheek where Luna had slapped her.

"**Serves you right!"** Luna laughed like a mad person.

"**Ai please don't start 'World War 3' in here. It's gonna take forever to get all the blood off."** Natsume said walking towards the door.

"**Never thought of it."** Aiyumi froze Luna's hair.

Luna screamed.

"**Merry Christmas. Oh and I suggest you don't touch it, it might just break into oblivion." **Aiyumi smirked and jumped out an open window.

"**Is she crazy? This is the 5th floor!"** Somebody screamed.

Everyone but Mikan who had followed Natsume out of the classroom rushed to the window to see what had happened to their new classmate. Aiyumi landed lightly on the ground and walked away slowly from the class's view.

**Sakura Tree**

Mikan walked over to find Natsume leaning on the Sakura tree with his eyes closed. Mikan didn't want to disturb him up so she just walked quietly to the tree and sat next to him.

"**We still have to find a base guitar or a keyboarder I'm pretty sure Aiyumi would rather play drums."** Natsume broke the silence.

"**Well we could always ask Miyu Natsume but I'm sure you don't want to be in a group with 3 other girls."** Aiyumi said coming out from behind the tree.

"**Ehhh since when were you there Ai?"** Mikan asked surprised.

"**She's been there for the last 5 minutes." **Natsume answered for her.

"**Didn't you know Mikan?"** Ai looked a bit shocked.

Mikan shook her head. **"I thought only me and Natsume were here." **

"**Is she really that clueless?" **Aiyumi asked pointing to Mikan.

"**Well most of the time. . ."** Natsume smirked.

"**Natsume!"** Mikan yelled. Natsume just grinned.

"**What about Daichi? You know the one we met at that party early this year? Er the one that helped play base for Keith when he broke his arm. Well at least I think?" **

"**It could work but he moved to America." **Natsume replied.

"**Ok this sucks. At this rate we're not going to get someone till year 9999!"** Mikan shouted.

"**Personally I don't think the world will be able to survive till the year 9999. I mean with global warming. . ."** Natsume cut her. **"We all know you care for the environment but we have more important things to do remember?"**

Aiyumi rolled her eyes.

"**Ai can't you just ask your bother? He can play the base right?"** Natsume asked.

"**Yea he can but he's going to be in camp till Saturday and I'm not going to make a band with him."**

"**YESSS!"** Mikan shouted.

"**What?"** Aiyumi asked.

"**Well when you guys were talking I was playing a game on my phone and I got a new high score."** Mikan answered.

"**Mikan now's not really the time."** Aiyumi glared at Mikan.

"**Sorry. . . but I have no idea who you guys are talking about." **

"**She has a point."** Aiyumi looked at Natsume.

"**Ugh fine, I'll just ask Kazuki to do it. I'll call him now." **Aiyumi flipped open her phone and started pressing numbers.

"**Who's Kazuki?"** Mikan asked Natsume.

"**Her boyfriend. They met at a music competition."**

"**And you know this how?" **Mikan asked.

"**Ai and I are childhood friends DUH." **

"**Well sorry you never told me." **

"**He says he's ok with it. I'm going to meet him now but I kinda have to go somewhere first so we'll meet you at ATB studio's at 10. You guys better go for at least one more lesson." **(They skipped school)

Aiyumi disappeared leaving Mikan and Natsume together.

"**Come on we better get to class."** Natsume said walking towards the school building with his hands in his pocket. Mikan followed him.

"**Miss Sakura, Mr Hyuuga how nice of you to join the class. Please take your seats. I'll give you you're detention slips later."** Jinno said sarcastically. Mikan and Natsume took their seats quietly.

**Natsume's POV**

Can this guy get anymore boring? He really is an idiot.

"**Mr Hyuuga would you care to step out of your fantasy world and tell us the answer to this question?"** He really is an idiot.

I looked at the board. **"9735.57" **I replied with a bored tone.

I looked at the clock. It was 8 56 a.m. 4 more minutes till we could get out of here. If we wanted to grab something to eat it would take 'bout 5-15 minutes. To walk to the studio would be around 40 minutes.

Ugh but we had to stay back awhile to get those slips I would just go but Mikan would stay till the end of forever. (Never knew Natsume did so much thinking) I should help get Mikan something to eat first.

Then wait for her at the gate. We would have to rush but I didn't see her take her umbrella this morning. If it rains it'll take us forever to get there. Damn it. This is really going to take forever.

"**Class dismiss! Remember to do you're homework!"** Great timing Jinno. I got up from my seat and started running towards the door lucky most of them were still making their way out so it was hard to spot any particular person.

I made my way out and ran toward the cafeteria. I was right the place was full of people. I lined up to get some bread for Mikan and me. **"sume. . .Natsume!"**

I looked towards the direction of where the sound was coming from and turned to see two bun's flying into my face. I quickly dodged and grabbed it. I looked at the bun's, just what I needed.

I looked for the person that threw it.

"**Ruka. . ."** I muttered.

"**Arigato Ruka."** I smiled slightly and ran out of the cafeteria. I looked at the windows as I ran the sky was getting darker by the minute.

Mikan doesn't have an umbrella I better get one from my locker. Ugh damn it's in the other direction. I turned and ran back to my locker took out an umbrella and continued running toward the gate.

**Mikan's POV**

That's weird I reached the gate before Natsume. Maybe he forgot something and had to go back. It's starting to rain? Shit I didn't bring my umbrella. Ugh I'm getting socked. I didn't bring a jacket or something either.

Where is Natsume? **"chi"** ugh I sneezed this is bad. If I go back into the school I would definitely get caught by the teachers.

Huh? Did the rain stop? I looked up. That was an umbrella. I looked at the person holding the umbrella . . . Natsume.

His face was red. He must have gone back just to get the umbrella for me. Natsume passed me a bun then took off his jacket and put it around me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"**Come on, we're already late. Good thing you chose to wear snickers today."** He chuckled.

I grinned and we began running to the studio. We reached ATB studios at 9 50 even though it was raining which was amazing. Aiyumi was standing next to the door leaning on a guy holding an umbrella sheltering them both.

**Normal POV**

Aiyumi's face lightened up when she saw Mikan.

"**Mikan! Natsume!"** Aiyumi waved.

"**Ai! How have you been?"** Aiyumi giggled.

"**Mikan we saw each other just like 3 hours ago." **Mikan blushed.

"**Hey Kazuki long time no see."** Natsume and Kazuki did some weird hand shake.

"**Same to you Natsume." **

"**Mikan this is my wonderful boyfriend, Kazuki." **Aiyumi said cuddling Kazuki.

"**Nice to meet you Kazuki." **Mikan shook Kazuki's hand.

"**Let's get going. We have to audition and all still right?" **Natsume said.

The three of them nodded and walked into ATB studios.

"**The recoding room right?"** Natsume asked Mikan.

"**Yea cux they have to audition everyone." **

**Recording Room**

Mikan, Natsume, Aiyumi and Kazuki were standing in the room like they were frozen.

"**What are you guys doing?"** Everyone looked at Ryuu.

"**Come on all in the booth." **

"**All of us? At the same time?" **Mikan asked while Aiyumi and Natsume were already in the booth with Kazuki following them.

"**What else. We have to see the charisma between you guys so choose a song and play it."** Ryuu told more of demanded them.

**-TBC-**

Me: ahhh im bored….


	12. poor you!

SORRY I didn't update _ I had lots of school work to do!

I **don't** own Gakuen Alice.

**Confusing Love Square**

**RECAP! 3**

Mikan, Natsume, Aiyumi and Kazuki were standing in the room like they were frozen.

"**What are you guys doing?"** Everyone looked at Ryuu.

"**Come on all in the booth." **

"**All of us? At the same time?" **Mikan asked while Aiyumi and Natsume were already in the booth with Kazuki following them. **"**

**What else. We have to see the cemetery between you guys so choose a song and play it."** Ryuu told more of demanded them.

Chapter 12

_Memories by Within Temptation_

_In this world you try_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I'll pray to the Gods let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories _

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers,_

_Silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminds me again_

_It's worth it all _

_So I can go home_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

_Together in all these memories _

_I see your smile all the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I love you_

_Till the end of time_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

_All of my memories~~~  
_

Mikan closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again.

"**Why did we have to sing that song again? It's so high!"** Mikan pouted.

"**Mikan I know a higher song and anyway that fitted you. It was real nice." **Aiyumi replied.

Ryuu came through the door. **"Well please follow me to the meeting room where you'll sign the contracts."** He walked out of the room.

The four followed behind him.

"**Ok. . .you, you and you have to fill in more papers then Mikan so I suggest that you guys start first." **Ryuu pointed to Natsume, Aiyumi and Kazuki.

The three of them nodded and took the stack of papers and started writing franticly.

Mikan reached for her papers and wrote normally with no stress at all unlike the others.

"**Hey do you guys wanna go get a drink?"** Mikan asked as they were walking out of the studio.

"**Nn." **

"**kay" **

"**Sure."**

They all replied at once. (sure you can guess who said what) Mikan smiled.

"**Can we go to Dinki3s?"** Aiyumi asked.

"**It's real expansive there right?"** Mikan asked.

"**Mikan it doesn't matter. We're going there to celebrate our band!"** Aiyumi exclaimed.

"**She right."** Natsume said with a slight smile.

Mikan smile and nodded. The four continued walking down the streets.

"**So what do you guys want to drink?"** Mikan asked as they got a seat and looked at the menu.

"**Um I think I'll go for a vanilla-milkshake."**

"**I think I'll go for a strawberry one. What are you going to get Natsume?"**

"**Coke-float." **Natsume replied.

"**Make that two floats."** Kazuki added.

"**I'll go order."** Aiyumi said leaving towards the counter.

"**I'll follow you Ai."** Mikan said getting up.

"**So Natsume, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you for a while." **Kazuki asked.

"**Not much really, besides that long period of getting Tsubasa's sister back." **

"**Tsubasa had a sister?" **

"**HAS and yea he does." **Natsume replied.

"**I would love to meet her seeing that she is Tsubasa's sister."** Kazuki said sighing.

"**You've already met her." **

"**I have? Who is it?" **

"**The lead singer in our band." **

"**Mikan is Tsubasa's sister? Well their personality's are pretty alike." **

"**Oh you didn't know that Mikan was Tsubasa's sister?" **Aiyumi asked with a tray consisting of their drinks.

"**Yea I didn't know. . ."**

"**Where's Mikan?"** Natsume asked.

"**Oh she thought we might want some fries or something so she waiting for it. I wanted to wait with her but she insisted on me coming back here." **

"**Here she comes now with the fries." **Natsume said pointing towards a silly looking Mikan carrying a tray full of fries.

"**Mikan don't you think you bought a bit too much?"** Aiyumi asked.

"**Not really, I'm sure they can eat a lot." **Aiyumi nodded.

The four starting chatting while eating and drinking. (lol that sounded like they were drinking alcohol)

"**I better leave first I have a dance class later."** Aiyumi said gathering her things.

"**Ehh! Ai you learn dance? What type?" **Mikan asked surprised.

"**Yea I learn dance, er I learn both ballet and jazz. I guess you could say almost everything I do is related to Arts. Well I gotta go ja!"** Aiyumi ran off.

"**Er. . . so whatcha wanna do now?"** Mikan asked staring at the diction of where Aiyumi left.

"**I'm going home. I still have homework all the teachers dumped on me before I came here. Bye!"** Kazuki said walking in the opposite diction of Aiyumi.

Mikan and Natsume were left there staring at random things. A few minutes later Natsume started walking away.

"**Ehh Natsume where are you going?"** Mikan asked.

"**Home, don't tell me you want to stand out there starting at the cars passing by."** Natsume answered not looking back at all.

Mikan caught up to Natsume and quietly walked behind him. They walked all the way back home.

"**Tadaima!"** Mikan shouted as she entered the mansion. Mikan and Natsume went to their own rooms.

'Once upon time I believe it was a Tuesday when-' **"Hello?"** Mikan answered her phone.

"**Mikan-chan, this is Aiyumi. I just thought of part of a song we could use I'll let you hear it tomorrow. Meet me in the garden kay? Ja!"** Aiyumi hang up. Mikan stared at her phone in surprise.

She shrugged and flopped onto her bed and turned on the radio. A few hours passed.

"**Mikan time for dinner."** Miki said as she passed Mikan's room. Mikan off the radio and ran down the stairs.

Everyone started eating dinner they were chatting here and there.

"**So how was your day Mikan-chan?"** Kaoru asked smiling.

"**It was fine, though-"** Mikan sneezed.

"**Eh Mikan are you alright?"** Kaoru asked worried.

"**Ah I'm ok-"** Mikan sneezed again.

"**Mikan are you sure you're alright?"** Kaoru asked again more worried. Mikan sneezed one more time and her face turned red. Kaoru, worried placed her hand on Mikan's forehead.

"**My, my Mikan, you're burning up."** Kaoru exclaimed.

"**I'm afraid you can't go to school tomorrow." **

"**I'll bring her up to her room to rest." **Natsume said getting up.

Natsume walked Mikan to her room, he tucked Mikan into the bed as she was feeling cold. Natsume sat beside her.

"**How did you get sick in the first place?"** He asked.

"**I think it was being in the rain today. . ."** Mikan said pretty weakly

"**Did you get sick a lot when you lived with Hotaru?"** Natsume asked. Mikan just nodded.

"**Did she give you medicine?" **

"**Erm. . .not really whenever I got sick I would have to take care of myself and all. I can't get to Subaru either since he's always working."**

Natsume nodded.

"**Well I'll go now. Rest well, night." **Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead and left. (Aw)

"**Is Mikan ok?"** Aoi asked Natsume as he slipped back into his chair.

"**I'm not sure."** Natsume replied putting a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"**How can you not know and you can still sit there so calm! Don't you care about her at all?"** Aoi shouted standing up. (Whoa bit too emotional much?)

"**Aoi-chan calm down."** Kaoru said putting her hand on Aoi's shoulder.

"**Calm down! How am I supposed to do that? How would Tsubasa feel?"** Aoi was fuming mad now. (Forgot to tell you Tsubasa isn't with them today)

"**I'm sorry, please excuse me."** Aoi walked back to her room.

**Mikan's POV (when Aoi was screaming her head off)**

Ugh I feel dead. I wonder what their shouting about. Oh dear, it's giving me a headache. Come one guys please stop shouting my head is already pounding. Ah it stopped I wonder what happened. I could swear that was Aoi shouting.

Demo what happened? I really –yawn- wonder. After that I slowly drifted off to sleep. I dreamed about my parents and I. We were having a picnic but all of a sudden we were surrounded by fire.

They told me to stay away but for some reason I didn't listen. I went forward and touched the fire. My whole body started burning. My parents looked at me with shocked faces.

That shocked face soon turned into a frown. A minute later they disappeared into thin air. I tried shouting their names but noting came out. It was only then when I actually felt my body burning. The pain was unbearable it almost felt. . . . real.

I opened my eyes with a sweat covered face with Natsume next to me looking very concerned.

"**Are you ok? You were screaming."** He asked.

"**I-I'm f-fine. It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."** I said giving him one of my cheerful smiles trying to convince him.

**Natsume's POV**

Man, she's giving me one of her smiles again. It's so obvious that she was scared out of her wits! I really can't believe how she can actually show me a smile like that. It's like her mind can just remove any type of disturbing thought just like that.

It's so freaky. Really, sometimes I can't get what goes on in her mind at all. She really has lots a mood swings doesn't she? –sigh- Mikan, when will you really open up to anyone? Ever since your parents died that smile has faded yet its still there.

Just waiting for some sad person to come up to you, wanting you to make them happy. It's really mind racking, for someone like you, who has gone through so much, yet smile like the sun. You're really one amazing girl. . . .

**Normal POV**

"**Mikan, I know you're lying. Seriously tell me the truth."** Natsume said holding her shoulder. Mikan stared at Natsume for a while.

"**I-it was about my. . . .parents. We were having a picnic and well. . . . su-suddenly there was. . . .f-fire around us-"** Natsume hugged her not letting her say anymore.

"**It's ok. It's not real. Just forget about it. It will **_**never**_** happen." **Natsume said trying to comfort her. Tears ran down Mikan's eyes. Natsume and Mikan stayed in that position until Mikan fell asleep.

**-TBC-**

Me: okay review… blah blah blah…..


	13. slugish day

Well here's the next horrible chapter of my horrible story… -.-

I **don't** own Gakuen Alice

**Confusing Love Square**

RECAP

"**Mikan, I know you're lying. Seriously tell me the truth."** Natsume said holding her shoulder. Mikan stared at Natsume for a while.

"**I-it was about my. . . .parents. We were having a picnic and well. . . . su-suddenly there was. . . .f-fire around us-"** Natsume hugged her not letting her say anymore.

"**It's ok. It's not real. Just forget about it. It will **_**never**_** happen." **Natsume said trying to comfort her. Tears ran down Mikan's eyes. Natsume and Mikan stayed in that position until Mikan fell asleep.

Chapter 13

The next day Natsume didn't go to school and neither did Aiyumi because both of them skipped to take care of Mikan even though the maids in the house insisted that they could take care of Mikan themselves.

"**Really guys, you don't have to skip school to take care of me. I'd feel bad for making you skip anyway." **Mikan said trying to persuade Natsume and Aiyumi to go to school instead of staying at home taking care of her.

"**No, Mikan, what if something happens to you? It's not like the maids will bring you to the hospital themselves or something and today Kaoru-san is not even home!"** Aiyumi half shouted.

"**Ai is right, you shouldn't be left alone."**

After 20 minutes of 'fighting' they finally got Mikan to just rest there with them by her side. . .

Night at Imai's (Hotaru's POV)

"**Hotaru-sama it's time for dinner. . .unless you don't want it. . .again." **

"**Just leave it outside my room door and go away."**

"**Hai, Hotaru-sama."**

Goddamnit Hyuuga Natsume you will pay for what you and your little sult has done. I have to teach you that Imai Hotaru is not to be messed with ever. You will never be able to see daylight again once I'm done with you.

Normal POV

Hotaru took out a piece of paper and started writing down lyrics for a new song she had to do. She decided if she had to write a song it would be about some jerk dumped her for no reason what so ever.

Even though she knew it wasn't true but what was, was that she planned to put Natsume's name in it.

SHGO Studios

"**I am not going to accept this song. I'm sorry Hotaru but this is just plain stupid." **

"**W-what? What do you mean by you wont accept it?"**

"**I'm sorry Hotaru but this type of songs aren't in the approved in the list. Are you even serious about singing anymore? If you aren't you can leave from that door right now. Your contract is going to be over soon anyway."**

Hotaru was speechless. She stormed out of the studios cursing. Every single person she walked passed backed away immediately. She would scare even a tree if it had eyes!

**Hyuuga Mansion**

_*buzz buzz buzz* _Aiyumi opened her phone she had received a text from Kazuki.

"**Hey Natsume, I gotta go I'll come back later kay? Tell Mikan to rest and drink lots of water. Cyas." **Aiyumi said before she ran out of Mikan's room.

-TBC-

Me: lol im thinking of dropping this fanfic what do you guys think…


	14. sleepy, tired, hungry

Yup this fanfic is back from the dead as it seems that there are new takers after I re-did the first few chapters….

Thanks to the people of FF who reviewed fave-ed and alert-ed this story!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice or Paramore and their songs.

**RECAP**

**Hyuuga Mansion**

_*buzz buzz buzz* _Aiyumi opened her phone she had received a text from Kazuki.

"**Hey Natsume, I gotta go I'll come back later kay? Tell Mikan to rest and drink lots of water. Cyas." **Aiyumi said before she ran out of Mikan's room.

**Chapter 14**

**2 Years Later…**

"**Mikan…. Mikan…" **

"…"

"**DAMMIT! Mikan wake up!"**

Mikan woke up eyes wide. She groaned.

"**GAH! Natsume! Let me sleep just five more minutes!"**

"**Sure, if you want to be late for that concert we're playing…"**

Mikan jumped out of bed grabbed a warped bag (you know those types you get from the dry cleaners.) and rushed to her bathroom.

She washed up and changed into a black mini skirt with black boots and a black tank top. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail. She looked in the mirror looking very pleased.

Mikan came out of the bathroom to find Natsume sitting on her bed in black pants and a black shirt with some weird unreadable words on it. She smiled at him he smiled back. Mikan walked towards Natsume. He got off her bed and kissed her forehead.

They walked out together, down the stairs to the front door. Once they were out, there was a limo waiting there with two other people inside. They quickly got in themselves.

"**Mikan you took so long!"** Aiyumi pouted.

"**Hehe…" **

"**The baka wanted to sleep in again."**

"**Mou Natsume! Who said you could call me a baka?"**

"**Hm, I did."** Natsume smirked.

Mikan stuck her tongue at Natsume

"**Okay okay, hime-sama! Come on, let's practice before we get there." **Natsume half teased.

They started practicing their songs on the way in the limo. Soon, they reached the concert hall. They quickly got backstage.

"**We're going to do a run through first okay Mikan?"**

"**Yea, sure…" **

**Paramore - That's What You Get **

**No sir, well I don't want to be **

**The blame, not anymore.**

**It's your turn, so take a seat **

**We're settling the final score **

**And why do it like to hurt so much **

**I can't decide **

**You have made it harder just to go on **

**And why, all the possibilities**

**Where I was wrong**

**That's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, whoa**

**That's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, whoa**

**I drowned out all my sense away **

**With the sound **

**Of it's beating **

**And that's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, **

**Whoa**

**I wonder, how am I supposed **

**To feel when you're not here **

'**Cause I burned every bridge I **

**Ever built when you were here **

**I still try holding onto silly things, **

**I never learn**

**Oh why, all the possibilities**

**I'm sure you've heard**

**That's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, whoa**

**That's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, whoa**

**I drowned out all my sense away **

**With the sound **

**Of it's beating **

**And that's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, **

**Whoa**

**Pain make your way to me, to me **

**And I'll always be just so inviting **

**If I ever stop to think straight **

**This heart will start a riot in me **

**Let's start, start hey! **

**Why do it like to hurt **

**So much **

**Oh why do it like to hurt **

**So much**

**That's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, whoa**

**That's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, whoa**

**And that's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, **

**Whoa**

**Now I can't trust **

**Myself with anything **

**But this**

**And that's what you get **

**When you let your heart win, **

**Whoa**

"**Mikan, are you okay? You looked a little lost in thought halfway through the song you know…"** Aiyumi asked concerned.

"**Yeah, I'm fine…I just had another dream about….**_**that**_** again last night…"**

Natsume took off his guitar and walked towards Mikan and hugged her.

"**I told you, it would never happen to anyone you love. You **_**don't**_** bring bad luck to **_**any of us.**_** So don't you dare ever say that again Sakura Mikan."**

Mikan smiled at Natsume and whispered a 'thanks Nat' before they carried on with the run through.

**Hyuuga Mansion**

"**Longest encore EVER! I'm totally worn out!" **

**It**

"**Gah, Mikan-chan don't shout so loud. Oh, btw, can I stay the night? I'm too tired to walk down the street…" **

"**Yeah, sure you can. Eh Kazu-"** Natsume didn't need to say anything more, Kazuki was already on the floor sleeping.

"**Ne Natsume…"**

"**What?"**

"**Shouldn't you bring them to the guest room?"** Mikan said yawning.

"**Nah, I'll leave it to the maids to figure out."**

"**So mean!" **Mikan pouted.

"**Nn"**

"**Ne Natsume, can you carry me back to my-."**

Mikan started to fall to the ground and Natsume caught her.

"**Kami-sama, she seriously has to stop passing out. She passed out recently after that party. Ugh." **

Natsume carried Mikan back to her room bridal style. He laid her on her bed and tucked her into the bed. Kissed her forehead and went out of the room.

"**Natsume, you have to stop leaving us on the floor like that it kills."** Aiyumi said casually on the couch with Kazuki watching TV fully awake now.

"**Agreed man. It's deadly to the back."**

"**Where's Mikan? I've ordered McDonalds for all of us. I figured she could use some food. She hasn't eaten since afternoon, well none of us has." **

"**Her room, she passed out…again."**

Aiyumi and Kazuki sweat dropped.

"**I have a feeling she's going to wake up soon…"** Aiyumi said.

Just then, the door to Mikan's door opened. Showing a Mikan with bed hair still dressed in her clothes. She walked towards the couch where Aiyumi and Kazuki was sitting while Natsume, standing.

She sat on the couch and stared at the TV eyes blank. Suddenly tears were in her eyes.

"**M-Mikan? Are you okay?"** Aiyumi said alarmed.

There was silence. Mikan didn't respond at all.

"**I-its n-nothing… I'm f-fine."** Mikan wiped away her tears.

Silence filled the room again and was only interrupted by the doorbell.

"**I-I'll get it."** Aiyumi stuttered not wanting to leave Mikan.

"**Hi, er.. I have a McDonalds order from Miss…Aiyumi….-."  
**

"**Yeah, that would be me how much is it?"** Aiyumi cut the poor guy.

"**$35.30"**

"**Here's $40. Keep the change. I'll be taking our food now thank you."** Aiyumi took all the food and balanced it, closed the door and walked back into the living room.

Aiyumi put the food on the coffee table and sat back at her original spot.

There was silence in the room once again. Suddenly, the temperature in the room became cold. Natsume and Kazuki glared at Aiyumi but she just ignored them. Her focus was totally on Mikan. Mikan began to shiver due to the cold.

"**Aiyumi, Mikan's going to freeze to death if you don't stop right now."** Natsume said anxiously looking at Mikan.

Aiyumi didn't even move an inch.

"**Ai, Natsume's right please just stop before Mikan die's."** Kazuki said hugging Aiyumi from the back.

Aiyumi dropped her alice.

"**Mikan, ya okay?"** Natsume asked concerned.

"**I'm fine…and don't be mad at Ai. She knew that was the only way I would snap out of it. So, CAN WE EAT NOW?"** Mikan asked full of glee.

"**Here."** Aiyumi passed Mikan a burger.

**Okay, that's a wrap! Lol I know its weird still asking this but, review anyone? **


	15. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BITCH?

Okay, Okay! I know I'm fucking lazy but….. okay I have no excuse….

I wonder what's going to happen in this chapter. I'll give you all a clue; Imai.

Thanks to the people who reviewed fave-ed and alert-ed this story!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice or Paramore

**RECAP!**

Aiyumi dropped her alice.

"**Mikan, ya okay?"** Natsume asked concerned.

"**I'm fine…and don't be mad at Ai. She knew that was the only way I would snap out of it. So, CAN WE EAT NOW?"** Mikan asked full of glee.

"**Here."** Aiyumi passed Mikan a burger.

**Chapter 15**

**Morning, Hyuuga Mansion**

Mikan yawned and stretched.

"**Ohayo mina!"**

"**Ohayo Mikan…"** Aiyumi said yawning.

"**Where are Natsume and Kazuki?"**

"**I don't know. I think they're outside in the garden playing football or something. Boys."**

"**Haha. I know what you mean. Do you want to make breakfast first?"**

"**Yeah. I hate the ones made by the maids anyway."**

Later That Morning

**(After They Ate)**

"**I'm going to continue writing our new song so…yeah I'm off to the studio." **Mikan said getting off the couch they were currently on watching TV

"**I'll help Mikan-chan." **Aiyumi said following her.

**Hyuuga Mansion, Fallen Angel's Practice Studio**

"**So I'm like, done with the first verse it goes a little bit like this.**

_**I'm going away for a while **_

_**But I'll be back don't try to follow me**_

_**Cux' I'll return as soon as possible**_

_**See I'm trying to find my place**_

_**But if might not be here **_

_**Where I feel safe we all learn **_

_**To make mistakes **_

_**And run from them, from them **_

_**With no direction **_

_**We'll run from them, from them **_

_**With no conviction **_

_**Cux' I'm just one of those ghost**_

_**Traveling endlessly **_

_**Don't need no road**_

_**In fact they follow me **_

"**That's all I've got for now." **

"**Hm… I see. What about going,**

**And we just go in circles**

**But now I'm told that this is life **

**The pain is just a simple compromise **

**So we can get what we want out of it **

**Could someone care to classify**

**A broken heart's a twisted mind **

**So I can find someone to rely on **

**And run to them to them full speed ahead**

"**Try changing the second part's cord."**

"**Like…this?" **

"**Yup. Then we could use like part of the first part which I did and go,**

_**Oh you are not useless **_

_**We are just misguided ghost **_

_**Traveling endlessly **_

_**One's we trusted the most **_

_**Pushed us far away**_

_**And there's no one road**_

_**We should not be the same**_

_**But I'm just a ghost **_

_**And still the echo me**_

_**They echo me in circles **_

"**Well that was way faster then usual! " **Mikan exclaimed.

"**Yeah, we usually get stuck or something." **

**(A/N: Unless you geniuses haven't figured it out yet, **_**Bold + Italic = Mikan Singing.**_** Bold = Aiyumi Singing.) **

"**You guys finished the song already?" **Natsume asked leaning on the doorframe.

"**Yeah. Amazingly fast I might say…" **

"**Hmm. Nat, Call Kazuki over Mikan and I will play it for you guy."**

"**Nn." **Natsume walked out of the room.

After Several Minutes

"**What's the name of the song?"**

"**Misguided Ghost." **Mikan and Aiyumi replied.

"**No duh." **Kazuki mumbled.

**Afternoon**

The doorbell of the Hyuuga Mansion rang.

"**I'll get it!"** Mikan exclaimed happily getting off the couch.

"**Why don't you just let the maids?" **

Mikan pouted. **"Natsume, you're so mean to them."** Mikan skipped towards the big door.

The big door of the Hyuuga Mansion opened to revile a stoic looking girl with purple eyes and short black hair. Yes it's the bitch we all knew and hated, Imai Hotaru.

Mikan started to back away from the door slowly. _**"N-Na-NATSUME!"**_ Mikan let out a screech the whole world could've heard.

Within a blink of an eye Natsume was standing in front of her glaring at Hotaru. (gawd it reminds me of Twilight)

"**Leave while I'm still kind Imai. You don't have any business with us." **Natsume said glaring daggers.

Hotaru stayed there silent. After a few minutes of Natsume glaring at Hotaru and Hotaru standing there totally stoic, Mikan decided to finally break the silence.

"**Er….erm…. Ho-I-Imai-sama, w-why do-don't you come i-in for some t-tea fi-first?" **

Natsume gave Mikan a questing look. Mikan just looked back at him with pleading eyes.

"**Nat, Mi-chan what took you so lo-. WHAT IN FUCKING HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?"** Aiyumi exclaimed ready to charge at Hotaru in rage.

"**Ai-chan! No! We-I let her in…"** Mikan said fiddling with her fingers.

"_**What!**_** After **_**all**_** she did to you, you **_**still**_** invite her into **_**your house**_** offering her **_**tea?**_**"**

Kazuki tired to calm Aiyumi down.

"**Ugh, I'm going out for some air."** Aiyumi sighed. Kazuki followed her out.

**Uh oh, I wonder what's gunna happen…. **


	16. Amaya, Reizo & Miyuki Sakura

Okay so hell was going to break out the last chapter. This one's gonna be worse or better? We will also get to find out what _really_ happened to Mikan's parents and, when did she start having a middle name?

Thanks to the people who reviewed fave-ed and alert-ed this story!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**RECAP!**

"**Nat, Mi-chan what took you so lo-WHAT IN FUCKING HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?"** Aiyumi exclaimed ready to charge at Hotaru in rage.

"**Ai-chan! No! We-I let her in…"** Mikan said fiddling with her fingers.

"_**What!**_** After **_**all**_** she did to you, you **_**still**_** invite her into **_**your house**_** offering her **_**tea?**_**"**

Kazuki tired to calm Aiyumi down.

"**Ugh, I'm going out for some air."** Aiyumi sighed. Kazuki followed her out.

**Chapter 16 **

"**So… what brings you here, Imai-sama?"**

"**Mikan, she doesn't have anything on you anymore. You don't have to call her that."** Natsume was so pissed that Mikan actually let Hotaru into the house.

Hotaru said nothing. She dropped to the floor and started begging them for forgiveness.

"**Ah, Hotaru-san….. Please get up. Don't stay on the floor."** Mikan said panicking a bit.

"**Mikan just let the bitch stay on the floor. She deserves it."**

"**Demo Natsume..."**

Natsume dragged Mikan away by the hand.

**Later That Evening**

"**You guys wanna eat out today?"** Aiyumi asked.

"**Nn" **

"**Hai!" **

"**Sure."**

They were about to go out when Mikan's foot hit something or rather, someone.

"**Mikan, what is she still doing here?"** Aiyumi asked more clamed.

"**Eto… I don't know either…" **

"**Just leave her there to rot. Let's go." **Natsume's voice as monotone as ever.

"**Natsume! That's too cruel!" **

"**Please Mikan; she literally killed your middle & high school life."**

"**It wasn't that bad!"**

"**Oh really?" **Natsume cleared his throat**. "'Dear Dairy, I CAN'T STAND THAT GIRL! She's so bossy! Mikan this Mikan that! Who died and made her queen?' That proves enough?" **

Mikan turned bright red. Aiyumi just giggled. Hotaru, even though no one saw it twitched. While the infamous Natsume Hyuuga just stood there, smirking.

"**E-either w-way. Hotaru-c-chan why don't you join us for dinner?" **

"**Mikan… look… I'm real sorry and… I don't think I deserve to even be able to eat dinner with you…"**

Everyone in the room gasped. Even the maids passing by gasped. Hotaru Imai, _the_ Hotaru Imai, just apologised. None of them thought they would live to see the day it actually happened.

"**Mikan, I am really very sorry far what I've done to you in the past. You're a good person. I shouldn't have done what I did and you didn't deserve it either. I know I bossed you around, told you to do everything else I didn't want to but… I **_**really**_** am **_**sorry.**_**" **

"**You're right. You don't so why don't you get out of the Hyuuga Mansion? You've apologized, so can leave now. Why are you still here?" **Aiyumi hissed.

Everyone turned to face Aiyumi. All but a certain brunette who was stiff to the neck.** "I will not leave until Mikan herself stands right in front of me and says that she accepts my apology."**

All three of them, Natsume, Kazuki and Aiyumi turned to look at Mikan but she wasn't there. Everyone but Hotaru who was still standing at the doorway went searching for Mikan. It was like she had just magically disappeared.

Natsume went to look for Mikan in the garden. He found her sitting on top of the wall of the garden, staring into blank space. Natsume took a few steps toward her. Mikan's head snapped around. That's when Natsume noticed something wasn't right. Those weren't Mikan's eyes, _his_ Mikan's.

"**Mikan?" **

"**I'm oh so sorry to ask but, do I know you?"** Mikan's sarcastic graceful heir voice filled the garden.

The wind in the garden was especially strong at that moment. The leaves from the tresses fell and blew across from where Mikan was standing to Natsume. Mikan wasn't herself anymore. It didn't look like her. In fact, most people would say it wasn't her at all.

"**Who…Who are you?" **

"**Me? I'm Sakura Amaya, princess of the next dimension in the next world you people have here. Older sister to Sakura Miyuki and younger sister to Sakura Reizo."**

"**What next dimension?"**

"**Oh please, are you people not alices? Every single alice should have known this by now."  
**

"**Then where is Mikan? Sakura Mikan… My girlfriend & fiancé?" **

"**Oh, so you're the commoner that caught the other side…" **Amaya muttered.** "Well, in that case, we will meet again soon, **_**Hyuuga Natsume. **_**For now, sadly, I need to borrow this." **

Amaya stood up and jumped from mansion to mansion until she was out of sight.

"**Natsume, did you find Mikan?" **

"**I didn't. But.., I found someone else."**

"**Nani? Who?"**

"**Sakura Amaya…she says she has a younger sister… Miyuki if I'm not wrong…and, older brother…Reizo."**

"**Na-Natsume…you do realize yo-you just talking about the originators of alice right? The ones that…live in the alice world, and rule it, unlike us, who are in the human world...Why do you look so stiff?"**

"**Ai, she said; 'Oh, so you're the commoner that caught the other side…' What does that even mean?"**

"**That,… I have no idea. You would have to ask someone close to a genius about that Natsu-… Why don't you ask Hotaru?"**

"**Why would I wanna ask that bitch?"**

"**Natsume, we don't have a choice."**

"**Fine… I'll ask her."**

Natsume groaned and started walking back into the main hall with Aiyumi close behind him. While they were walking, Kazuki joined them as he came down from the stairs.

"**Ne, Hota-chan~ we need you to help us find out more about the originators of alice, Sakura Amaya. You think you can do it?"**

"**I won't be leaving until Mikan accepts my apology."**

"**She's not going to come back unless you help us find her you bitch." **Kazuki mumbled loud enough for Hotaru to hear.

"…**Fine. Give me a minute to go back home and get my stuff." **

**After 2 Minutes**

"**That was…fast."**

Hotaru ignored that comment and started taking out almost everything that she had brought in her bag. Tracker devices and all together with that big lump of things. Her hands moved crossed the keyboard swiftly.

"**Okay… if we're searching on the first daughter, Sakura Amaya, she's pretty much what you would call a perfect princess. **

**There's like, nothing on her at all. Perfect grades, in good health, always on time all those. Normally found cheerful happy-go-lucky types you know? 17 years of age. Born in January."**

"**What about her family background?"**

"**Totally clean."**

"**Her brother and sister?"**

"**Sakura Miyuki, she is kind of an exact replica of her older sister. Although, she is more…. isolated. Quiet, keeps to herself. Wouldn't mind staying in the dark/ background. 14 years of age. Born in March.**

**Sakura Reizo, Typical prince you would find anywhere really. Smart, righteous… the list goes on you know? 19 years of age. Born in September." **

"**Have the Sakura kids… ever been to the human world?" **Aiyumi asked.

"**I don't think so, but there are rumours that they come down here, to observe how we live and all. I'm not sure that it's true though."**

"**Hmm….Can you track Mikan?" **

"**Please, am I not Hotaru Imai? Just give me a sec." **Hotaru started typing on her keyboard again.** "Well… one thing's for sure. She's not in Japan, let alone this planet anymore. Let me do a universal check…Bingo. She's in…Oh My God. This is SO not possible…"  
**

"**What is it?"**

"**She's… She's… in… the alice world…"**

**Yeppy! Another chapter done! Tell me what you think wont ya? **


	17. AN Sorry

Hello my beautiful people of earth! Lol. Okay, anyway I'm so sorry if you guys think that this is a chapter, it's not I'm just telling you that I'm changing my name from 'Rena Miko' to 'Fallen-Angel-RM' and if you're asking why… well… lets just say that my family figured it I was typing this and well.. They not exactly encourage me having a very 'colourful' language and when they saw the fanfic they read it and all…. So yeah. I'm changing my name.

~Fallen Angel 

**(BTW: 'RM' stands for 'Rena Miko'**


End file.
